Into The Blue
by TigressLuver
Summary: She's Back! One tiny mistake puts all our heros under one roof. Po's past returns, will this effect his future? join the love triangles! TigressXPoXOC ViperXCraneXMei Ling. Drama!
1. Chapter 1

SUP!

AS YOU NOTICED THE STORY IS POSTED A MONTH EARLY, FOR THE VOTES THAT WAS A TIE BETWEEN LATE DECEMBER AND EARLY DECEMBER, EARLY DECEMBER WON!

SO HERES THE STORY YOU'VE BARLEY BEEN WAITING FOR!!!

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful fall morning and the gong just rang. Shifu's students stand outside their doors ready to greet their master.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison.

"Morning students." Shifu replied, until he noticed something odd.

"Good lord!" He yelled and barged into Po's room.

"Get up!!!" He yelled at the overweight panda.

"Wait! I have to protect my dad's noodle shop from the health inspector!" He said in his dream.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight.

"Now!!!" Shifu yelled.

Po woke in surprise and fell off his bed. "Ouch" he groaned.

"Eat your breakfast and meet me in the courtyard." Shifu instructed and left the dormitory.

"Man I'm beat!" Zuko said as he stretched.

He has been in the Jade Palace for over 2 months and still hasn't gotten used to how things worked there.

"I'll make breakfast." Po said.

"I'm going to take a shower." Tigress said.

Thirty minutes later the Furious Five were seated in front of their empty bowls.

"I swear I think Po is trying to make us fat." Mantis said.

"If you think that then don't eat my food." Po replied.

"Nevermind!" Mantis said quickly and continued to eat.

"We should be getting to the courtyard." Viper suggested.

"Yeah we should get going before he gets angry." Crane agreed.

"I'm out." Zuko said and followed the rest out.

* * *

"Thank you for showing up students." Shifu said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's cut to the chase shall we?" Zuko interrupted.

"Any way." Shifu said after he shot him a nasty look."I was invited to a very important meeting, and I'm leaving for a week."

"What?!?!" Po screamed.

"Where are you going?" Tigress asked.

"Someplace in the north, I don't really know." He said.

"So where does this leave us?" Zuko asked.

"That's a very good question; I decided that since no one will be here to train you consider it as a vacation." Shifu said.

"Yes!" Monkey and mantis cheered.

"Who's in charge?" Viper asked.

"Zuko is." Shifu replied.

"What? Why him?!?!" Tigress asked angrily.

"Because last time you were in charge you threw a pool party in the Pool of Sacred Tears, and besides he's the oldest." Shifu said.

"I was sixteen! That's not fair." Tigress said.

"It's final!" Shifu said as he saw is ride pull up. He picked up his small bag and walked to the gate. "See you all in a week."

Po opened his mouth to say something, but Zuko told him to be quiet, until he was sure Shifu was out of sight.

"Ok he's gone." Zuko said as he pulled out a list and threw it to Po.

"What's this?" Po asked.

"It's a list of things to get for my party." Zuko explained.

"Whoa! A party?" Tigress asked. "You are not throwing a party behind Master Shifu's back!"

"I can do whatever I want. You know why? Because I'm in charge!" Zuko said and gave the rest a different list.

"I'm with Tigress on this one." Viper said. "If we do this were gonna get in trouble. Besides Shifu wouldn't let us."

"Worry all you want besides, it's not gonna be a big party anyway." Zuko said.

"Whatever." Viper said as she slithered away.

"Guest list?" Monkey said as he read his list.

"Yeah you're calling everyone on that list." Zuko explained.

"I have to buy snacks?" Po asked.

"Yeah, you're lucky I gave you that job just promise not to eat them on the way here." Zuko explained.

"Crane your music and Mantis your decorations." Zuko said. "The party is tonight."

"Um ok?" They both said and left to do their jobs.

* * *

"I can't believe he wants to pull this off." Tigress said as she and Viper were drinking tea.

"We'll see if he can." Viper said.

"I don't want any part of this, I'm staying in my room all night." Tigress responded.

"Mind If I join you? I don't want to get in trouble when Master finds out." Viper said.

"Sure." Tigress said.

Po walks in out of breath, and carrying many bags.

"What in the world?" Viper said.

"I need help." Po begged.

"Well you can forget it." Tigress says getting ready to leave, but Po blocks the doorway.

"Please, I need your help." Po said.

"You should have thought of that before you took Zuko's side instead of your own girlfriend's." Tigress said.

"Aww, come on Tigress help the poor guy out." Viper pleaded.

Po looked at her with his puppy dog face.

"Hey that's my look!" Tigress yelled. But she was defeated.

"Ok you win, that look on you was cute." She said coldly.

Po smiled and handed her the list.

"Ok let's see." She said.

PARTY SNACKS:

BEER

BEER

BEER

BEER

BEER

CHIPS

BEER

BEER

BEER

BEER

BEER

LIGHT BEER

AND DIP.

"What kind of a list is this?" She asked angrily.

"Exactly what I said." Po responded.

"Does Zuko have plans of getting drunk?" Viper asked.

"I don't know." Po said. "But Monkey said something about strippers."

"Strippers?!?!?!?!" The girls yelled in unison.

"Zuko can't be serious. He's married for God's sake!" Tigress yelled.

"He can't spend the whole night staring at strippers." Viper complained, jealous at the fact that Crane was going to be there.

Po just shrugged and left the kitchen.

"Hey, wanna help me with this list?" Tigress asked.

"I'll be happy to." Viper smiled.

They both left for the village.

* * *

WONDER HOW THIS WILL TURN OUT!

I'M STILL MAD BECAUSE I WASN'T INVITED TO ZUKO'S PARTY.

I'LL GET OVER IT

CHEERS


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok I think everything's finished." Zuko said proud of himself.

"Where are the snacks?" Crane asked.

"Here's your crap." Tigress said as she dropped the heavy bag of goodies on Zuko's head.

"Ouch that hurt!" Zuko said while rubbing his throbbing head.

"If you all need me I'll be in my room……don't need me." she said and she and Viper left.

"Ok so I'm the bartender?" Po asked.

"Yeah it's a painfully easy job; just give the people their drinks." Zuko said.

It was getting dark, that's when the guests started arriving. Adults, some kids, but mostly teens.

"Let's get this party started!!" Zuko yelled.

The crowd cheered.

* * *

11:23 p.m.

"Anything else?" Viper asked.

"I can't make anymore moves." Tigress said.

Viper moved her piece.

"Ha! I win!!" Viper cheered.

"Ugh!! I hate Mahjong! This game cheats!" Tigress screamed.

"How long is this party gonna last? I mean it's nearly midnight." Viper said.

"It could last longer." Tigress said until she heard a loud knock on her window.

"Let me in." the voice called.

"What could that be?" Tigress asked.

"Drunk boys looking for fun?" Viper guessed.

"I'm not a boy!" The voice yelled then kicked the window open and climbed in.

"Khan? What are you doing here?" Tigress asked.

"Crashing this party. I didn't get invited can you believe that? I'm the Empress of the North!" Khan said.

"Zuko didn't invite you?" Viper asked.

"Zuko threw this party!?!?!?" Khan asked angrily.

"Uh duh!" Tigress said.

"He would be the one to do that." Viper said.

"We do everything together. Why wouldn't he invite me?" Khan asked.

"Maybe because he didn't want to disturb you." Tigress said.

"Why would he disturb me now? I'm on vacation." Khan said.

Both Tigress and Viper's face were blank.

"Should we tell her about the strippers?" Viper whispered to Tigress.

"What?!?!?" Khan yelled.

The door flew open.

"Mei Ling!" Viper cheered and went to hug her friend.

"Khan this is Mei Ling." Tigress introduced.

"It's an honor." Mei Ling said as she bowed to Khan.

"Oh you don't have to bow." Khan said.

"So what brought you here?" Viper asked.

"Well, I got an invite and brought a friend hope you don't mind." Mei ling said.

"Sure what's her name?" Tigress asked.

"Aomi. She's an old friend of mine." Mei Ling said.

"You look down." Khan said.

"No it's nothing." Mei Ling said.

"I can tell in your eyes." Khan said.

Mei Ling sighed. "Crane dumped me."

Viper gasped.

"This doesn't shock me." Tigress said.

"He said he didn't believe in long distance relationships." Mei Ling continued.

"Tell us everything." Viper said.

* * *

"Dude this is you ninth order of Vodka." Po said as his costumer kept jugging down the drink, and let out a loud burp.

"Sorry." The female fox said.

'Oh crap.' Po thought.

"It's ok." He said. "Well what do ya know it's time for my break." He said and ran out.

"Ok?" The fox said.

"Zuko man you have to hide me." Po begged.

"What are you whining about now?" Zuko said obviously annoyed.

"You see that girl over there?" Po said as he pointed at the female sitting at the bar.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

"That's my Ex girlfriend." Po said.

"Whoa! You're serious? She too hot for you!" Zuko said.

"Yeah sure." Po said rolling his eyes.

"You dumped her?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, and I know she's still mad." Po said.

"Go do something your good at like…eating, yeah go eat." Zuko said.

Po sighed and left.

"Zuko this music sucks and it's disgusting." Crane complained.

"The crowd seems to like it." Zuko said.

"Whatever man." Crane said then walked away.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Khan said.

"We all are." Tigress said.

"Where's the nearest snack table?" Mei Ling asked.

"Next to the bathhouse." Viper said.

"Oh no! I'm not going out there." Tigress said.

"Do you want to eat or starve to death?" Khan asked. Tigress was silent.

"Ok let's get in and get out quick." Mei Ling said.

They all jumped out the window.

"Wow these guests love to eat." Viper said.

"Let's split up and grab as much as you can." Khan said.

Tigress just stood there, until a girl walked up to her.

"Are you Master Tigress?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tigress answered.

"I'm Aomi." She greeted.

"Oh hey Mei Ling told me about you." Tigress said.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Aomi asked.

"Uh I live here?" Tigress said.

"I know that, I'm just asking because you're hanging out near the bathroom." Aomi said.

"Oh right I'm waiting for my friends to get some food." Tigress said.

Zuko ran over to them.

"You guys won't believe this! There are kids here!" Zuko said.

"No shit Sherlock." Tigress said.

"They brought weed!" Zuko yelled.

"I don't care. You know why? Because you're in charge!" Tigress snapped.

"Ouch." Aomi said.

"I need them out." Zuko said.

"Wait there's kids here?" Aomi asked.

"Coming up next on duh!" Zuko said.

"What dumbass would invite kids and strippers to the same party?" Aomi asked.

"Good point." Zuko said.

"Ok this party is getting grosser by the minute." Mantis and monkey walked in.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Well we saw a bunch of gays." Mantis said.

"And your strippers are throwing up." Monkey said.

"Alcohol poisoning." Tigress guessed.

"This party is way out of hand." Crane jumped in.

"You have no hands!" Zuko yelled.

"There's pot everywhere." Crane said.

"You guys relax for once in your lives." Zuko said.

"Zuko!!!!" Khan yelled as she smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked.

"Well that was for not inviting me to your party." She said then kicked him in his part.

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

"And that was for bringing strippers here and not telling me about it!" She yelled.

"This party is a disaster!" Monkey cried.

"Relax! What could possibly go wrong?" Zuko asked still in pain.

He spoke too soon when they all heard sirens sound in the front gate.

"Oh crap." Crane said.

"Were screwed." Aomi said.

"I hate you." Tigress said to Zuko.

"Are we getting arrested?" Po asked.

"Yep." They all said.

* * *

UH OH!

OW I'M GLAD I DIDN'T GO.

MORE TO COME CHEERS!


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we gonna do?" Zuko panicked.

"We? You mean you!" Khan yelled.

They suddenly heard a loud banging coming from the palace gates.

"Open this door!!!" The voice yelled.

"Were screwed! So very, very screwed." Po said.

"Stop crying." Tigress said.

"What's going on?" Viper asked as she and Mei Ling rushed over.

"Were getting arrested that's what's going on." Crane answered.

"Open up!!" The voice yelled again.

"Zuko go answer it!" Monkey yelled at the confused panther.

Zuko walked over o the front gate and opened It to see a very angry police officer standing there with four others.

"Do you live here?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Zuko answered nervously.

"We have had complaints about the noise." He explained.

Zuko nodded. "I'm very sorry officer."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He said. "Were gonna need to speak to the owner of this home."

"I would but he's no longer with us." Zuko said as he pointed at the sky.

"Can I speak with the second owner then?" The officer asked.

"I would but he went on a week-long meeting." Zuko said.

The officer was getting frustrated. "Is there a third owner?"

"Tigress!" Zuko called.

Tigress rushed over.

"What?" She asked.

"Excuse me miss but there has been a disturbance in the Valley of Peace, and I received many complaints." He officer said.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the host of this little get together…he is." She said as she pointed at Zuko.

"Thanks a bunch." Zuko replied.

"So you're in charge?" The officer asked.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

The group stood behind them shocked and amazed.

"Don't worry officer this party is totally under control." Zuko said.

He spoke too soon when a rather fat guest was about to jump in the Pool of Sacred Tears.

"Cannon ball!!!!" He yelled and jumped into the water, with a loud splash he soaked everything in sight including our hero's.

"You call this under control?!?!" The officer yelled.

Zuko hesitated for a moment.

"Ok that's it I'm taking you all down town!" The officer announced.

"What?!?!?!" The nine yelled in unison.

"That's right! Now first get rid of all these people." The officer said.

Zuko let out a deep sigh and grabbed for the microphone. "Excuse me everyone." He said Crane cut off the music and the crowd groaned. "You guys are gonna have to leave, the party's over." The crowd stared at him for a moment and someone resumed the music.

Tigress grabbed the officer's gun and shot the air, the loud sound blasted the air and everyone on the dance floor froze. "Get out!!" Tigress yelled, and the crowed scrambled out the door.

"Now that, that's covered. Take them to the station." The officer said.

He five other officers grabbed them, the only person who wouldn't behave was Khan. Let go of me! Do you have any idea who I am?!?!?!" Khan screamed.

"No who are you?" The female officer asked.

"I'm the royal heir to the throne." Khan said. The officer looked confused. "Ugh! I'm the Empress!" Khan yelled. The officer looked at her for a moment then busted out laughing. "Haha yeah the Empress of China, I'm the Queen of Sheba."

Khan looked at her angrily and followed her.

* * *

"This can't be happening." Tigress said. I'm dreaming.

"No you're not this is real." Zuko said.

"I'm going to murder you." Tigress said.

"Threatening words? Now you're really in trouble!" The head officer yelled.

Everyone stared angrily at Tigress. "What?" She asked.

"I need some food." Aomi complained.

"Is she always like this?" Crane asked.

"Oh gosh no. she just a little intoxicated." Mei Ling said.

* * *

They finally reached the station and the officer ordered them to sit on the benches until he finds a proper sentence.

"I can't wait to kick your ass." Tigress mumbled.

"Zuko, I'm not disappointed in your mistake but you have to remember one thing, next time you have a party invite Me." khan said.

Zuko stared at her stupidly.

Monkey and Po were pacing back and forth.

"How are we going to tell Master Shifu about this?" Po asked.

"He can't find out if he does he's going to skin us alive!" Viper said.

"You can't be scared of being skinned; you skin yourself for a living." Mantis said.

The head officer returned with a box and a clip board.

"We have decided your sentence. You all are being charged for, too much noise, illegal drugs were present, 50% of your guests were drunk, and none of your guests are over 20 years old. You all were the oldest at the party. So we decided… you all will be sentenced 1 week in House Arrest."

"What?!?!" They all screamed.

"That's right you are all to wear these anklets until you are finished serving your time. You are not to step off your property, if you do you will set off the alarm and we are going to have to come over here and watch after you like babysitters. Is that clear?"

They all nodded.

"Ok then your time starts when your inside the Jade Palace." The officer ordered.

Their put on their anklets and walked out the door.

* * *

SOORY IT ENDED SO SOON!

I HAVE TO GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING

CHEERS!


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for dropping us off". Aomi waved stupidly at the leaving officers.

"How are we going to tell Master Shifu?" Crane asked.

"We could just act like how we usually do, we barley ever leave the palace every day." Po said.

"Then how are we going to explain about them?" Monkey said as he pointed at the three females.

"They're just visiting." Zuko said.

"For two weeks?" Viper said.

"You know what I'm going to sleep." Aomi said and left for a random room to sleep in.

"So what do we do now?" Po asked.

"Train guess." Tigress answered.

"Training on vacation? Are we that desperate?" Khan asked.

"Maybe." Zuko said.

"Ugh. Don't even speak to me; my parents are going to flip out if they find out that I have been arrested. They will take away everything, the phone, the pets, the new vanity, my crown, and even worse my Car!" Khan panicked.

"Wow a car? My dad won't even let me have my own apron." Po said.

"Oh that reminds me you guys got internet?" Khan asked.

"Why?" Mantis asked.

"I won the lottery and I need to claim my prize." Khan said.

"Wait; is it one of the annoying pop-ups that say you won like a new laptop or something?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah! But this time I won two I-pod nanos!" She yelled excitedly.

"No offense, but you are really stupid." Tigress said and walked off to her room.

"I'll get my prize! Just watch!" Khan yelled.

* * *

The sun fell and the moon rose and Po is making dinner and Viper and Crane are sitting on the table finishing a 1,000 piece puzzle that they have started a few months ago.

"This is so hard." Crane whined.

"Look at the picture again." Viper said still struggling to find the spot where the tiny piece belonged.

"This is no use; it looks nothing like the picture." Crane said. Viper sighed and flipped the picture upright.

"Oh. Now I see it was upside down." Crane chuckled.

Viper rolled her eyes and finally set the piece in the proper place.

"You guys are wasting your time on these lame puzzles." Po said while stirring the pot.

"We're almost done." Crane said

"Sure, any who can you guys watch the food I don't want it to burn." Po said.

"Where are you going?" Viper asked.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. This day was rather disappointing." Po said and skipped off to his room.

"Ok, see ya in a few." Crane said.

"Ok I give up." Viper said.

"You said that last month." Crane said. "You can't just give up on something."

"Then why did you give up on Mei Ling?" Viper asked.

Crane froze.

"Ok, who told you that?" Crane asked.

"Mei Ling told me, I can't believe you just broke up with her like that." Viper said.

"I broke up with her for a reason." Crane said.

"She already told me you don't believe in long distance relationships." Viper said.

Crane got up and began to stir the pot, he turned down the heat and went back to sit down.

"Is that all she told you?" He asked.

"Yeah is there more I must know about?" Viper asked.

"No, it's nothing." Crane said.

"Don't lie to me Crane; is there something you're not telling me?" Viper asked.

Crane was silent for a moment.

"Tell Me!!" Viper said.

"Why are you so interested in our little breakup?" Crane asked.

"Because you broke her heart! Don't you care about that at all?" Viper said.

"Of course I do!" Crane said.

"Then why did you breakup with her?" Viper asked.

"Because I met someone else." Crane said.

"Who?" Viper asked in surprise.

"I can't tell you." Crane said.

"Why not?" Viper asked.

"Because you might get freaked out." Crane said.

"You can trust me." Viper said.

"Can we please focus on the puzzle now?" Crane asked.

"I'll be right back." Viper said and slithered off.

* * *

"Well this sucks I have to wait a few more days." Khan said while she and Tigress were hovered over the monitor.

"I'm telling you, you are never going to get an I-pod from the internet, your only option is eBay." Tigress said.

"Eww I don't want to buy a used I-pod." Khan said.

"You guys!" Viper said as she came in the room.

"What is it?" Khan asked.

"Did you finally finish that stupid puzzle?" Tigress asked.

"No, and what are you doing?" Viper asked.

"Trying to convince Khan that she will never win anything from the internet." Tigress said.

"And how is that working for ya?" Viper asked.

"Not so good." Tigress said.

"Anyway you rushed in here for some reason?" Khan said.

"Oh yeah, Crane told me the reason why he dumped Mei Ling." Viper said.

"You don't say." Khan said.

"He said he met someone else." Viper said.

"And you have no idea who He's talking about?" Tigress asked.

"Nope, I'm clueless." Viper said.

Khan and Tigress shared glances and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Viper asked really confused.

"The fact that you don't know who He's talking about." Khan said.

"What?" Viper asked.

"It's pretty obvious, who He's talking about." Tigress said.

"Who is he talking about?" Viper asked.

They both stopped laughing and gave her a straight face.

"Are you serious?" Khan asked.

"Is there something to be serious about?" Viper asked.

"He's talking about you." Tigress said until she was interrupted by a noise in the computer.

"You've got mail." The computer said.

"Hell yes! My prize!" Khan yelled and woke up the sleeping fox.

"What happened last night?" Aomi asked still recovering from her hangover.

"I don't believe this." Tigress said.

"I know Crane…likes me?" Viper said.

"No I mean I can't believe that the pop-ups actually work." Tigress said.

"What did you win?" Aomi asked.

"Two black I-pod nanos!" Khan cheered.

"You know those could be the kinds that fall apart right after you unwrap them." Aomi said.

"Nope this is the expensive kind." Khan said.

"I'm gonna go back to the table." Viper said and left the room.

"What's with all the noise?" Po asked.

"Khan just won an I-pod." Tigress said.

"No fair! I want one!" Po whined as he started to give Tigress more puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not buying you one." Tigress said.

"Please mommy." Po begged.

"No." Tigress said.

"Aww come on Tigress you can't say no to that face." Aomi said. "It looks like my Ex boyfriend's face."

A long pause came in.

"That IS my Ex Boyfriend's face." Aomi said.

"I beg your pardon?" Tigress asked.

"This is what I tried to avoid." Po said.

"This can't be good." Khan said as she sat back and watched the show. (A/N: some friend you are Khan)

"Wait you dated her?" Tigress asked.

Po nodded.

"Ok, no homo but she's way too hot for you." Tigress said.

"So are you." Aomi said.

"Why does everyone say that?" Po asked.

"Because it's true." Khan broke in.

"You know the funny part? That Po thought I was a red panda the whole time we were dating." Aomi laughed.

"You're clearly a fox." Tigress said.

"That's what I keep telling him." Aomi said.

"I used to wear glasses at that time ok? I couldn't see that well." Po said defending himself

"That's even worse." Tigress said.

"This is too embarrassing." Po said.

"Wow Po is a pimp." Khan said. "He gots the bitches lining up."

Po looked at her in shock.

"What? You know it's true." Khan said.

"Oh would you look at that its dinner time, bye!" Po said and scrambled for the door.

* * *

OK! THAT ALL FOR TODAY! POOR PO!

JEALOUSY IS GOING TO BE SWEET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER KEEP READING AND REVIEW!

CHEERS!


	5. Chapter 5

2010 is a kiss away!

So I celebrate by writing the new chapter early!

Enjoy

* * *

Our friends sit on the dinner table after eating Po's meal.

"I'm soooo full!" Mantis whined.

"You shouldn't have asked for seconds." Monkey said.

"I know a small bug like you should eat like a pint a day." Viper joked.

"Why can you people leave me alone!!!?" Mantis yelled and ran out.

"It was just a joke." Crane called.

"Well I need to hit the hay." Aomi said and left.

"Don't you guys need to show her a room?" Po asked.

"Why? She's going to sleep in my room anyway." Tigress said.

"Right." Po said.

"Where's Mei Ling?" Viper asked.

"Well she locked herself in my room." Monkey said.

"Someone needs to get her something to eat." Viper said suspiciously sneaking a glance at Crane.

"Ok fine I'll do it." Crane said. He got up and carried the plate out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Po asked.

"Nothing." Viper said.

"Where's Khan?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know." Monkey said. "I'm going to take a walk."

Khan suddenly walks in and sits next to Po. She slams her head on the table.

"Khan are you ok?" Zuko asked.

"Oh I'm just peachy!" She yelled.

"Ok you need to stay away from my computer." Tigress said.

"I can't every time I look at it, it calls to me." Khan said.

"You need to eat." Po said and passed a bowl of rice to her.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Khan asked.

"No why?" Po asked.

"Because I read in the internet that food served by large men, are used to make their victims obsessed so they can eat them for dinner!" Khan said.

They all stared at her in disbelief, and pushed their bowls away.

"I'm not trying to eat anyone!" Po yelled.

"That's what they all say!" Khan yelled back.

Po looked at her for a moment and left. Tigress gave her the "death look".

"My job here is done I have saved you all from the cannibal!" Khan cheered and ran out the kitchen.

"Your wife has gone nuts." Tigress said

Zuko shrugged.

* * *

Crane stands nervously at Monkey's door. He knocks it quietly and waits for a response.

"Who is it?" Mei Ling asked.

"It's me." Crane said nervously.

"Come in." Mei Ling said quietly.

Crane pushed open the door and saw Mei Ling sitting in the dark by the corner.

"What do you want?" Mei Ling asked coldly.

"We thought you might have been hungry, so I brought you some food." Crane said.

"Leave it by the door." Mei Ling ordered.

"Are you ok?" Crane asked.

"Do I sound ok?!" Mei Ling yelled.

Crane stepped back. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"For what? Standing me up for that worm?" Mei Ling said.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Crane yelled.

"Sure thing. She won't even want you." Mei Ling hissed.

"Were about to go to bed." Crane said. "You can sleep in the dormitories if you want."

Mei Ling just stared at him from the darkness.

Crane closed the door behind him and exhaled deeply.

* * *

"Please!" Po begged.

"No!" Tigress yelled.

"Buy me one!" Po begged as he followed Tigress to her room.

"Go to bed!" She screamed.

"Fine! Don't buy me a Honey Bun!" Po yelled playfully.

"You pervert!" Tigress yelled.

"What?" Then Po thought for a minute. "Gross! You have a sick mind!"

Tigress rolled her eyes and went to her room.

Po entered his room and found a very awkward surprise in his bed.

"Uh Tigress?" Po called quietly.

"What?" Tigress asked from next door.

"Come here." Po called.

"You come here!" Tigress said.

Po huffed and went into Tigress' room.

"What do you want?" Tigress asked.

"Aomi is in my bed." Po said.

"What?!?!" Tigress screamed and pushed him over and ran into his room.

"Don't go bananas ok?" Po said.

Tigress dragged Aomi into her room.

"Dude what was that all about?" Po asked.

"Oh please like you don't know." Tigress said.

"I don't." Po said.

"How many times have you seen me "accidentally" end up in your room?" Tigress asked.

Po started to count his fingers, which took him a while.

"None!!" Tigress yelled.

"You forgot about the time you wanted to ride the horsie, but we didn't have any quarters then you got made and took a giant bottle of water… well you thought it was water. Then you were drunk and then you went to my room and then we-"

"I don't want to hear the rest!" Tigress yelled. "Thanks to you I'm only half a virgin!"

Po stared at her.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Po asked.

"Never mind, men like you never understand what I'm talking about." Tigress said.

"Neither do I?" Tigressluver (me) says as she walks into Tigress' room.

"Shut up! Tigressluver and got back to your typewriter!" Tigress yelled.

"Fine." Tigressluver says and runs out the room. (A/N: XD)

"I guess I'm going to bed." Po says as soon as he sees Mei Ling walk into the hall.

"Night." Po says and kisses Tigress on the cheek.

Mei Ling looked at them in disgust.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"It's just weird how you hated him, and now look at you two." Mei Ling said.

"What's wrong with that?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing. Where do I sleep?" Mei Ling asked.

"In Viper's room." Tigress said.

"Ok thanks, and goodnight." Mei Ling said.

"Night." Tigress said and closed her door.

* * *

Mei Ling walked into viper's room and found her reading a book.

"Oh hey!" Viper said and put the book away.

"Hey." Mei Ling said nervously.

"Sorry about the mess." Viper said and pushed things away to make room for Mei Ling.

Mei Ling sat down and looked around the room.

"So… how are you feeling lately?" Viper asked.

"Like hell." Mei Ling answered.

"I'm really sorry." Viper said with guilt.

"Don't sweat it. Besides Crane is really into you, you should go for it." Mei Ling encouraged.

"Why does everyone tell me that I'm the mystery girl?" Viper asked.

"Well because you should see the way Cra- wait how did you know that he had someone else in mind?" Mei Ling asked.

"Lucky guess?" Viper said nervously.

"You talked to him didn't you?" Mei Ling asked.

"Well sorta." Viper said.

"How much did he tell you?" Mei Ling asked.

"Not much." Viper said.

Mei Ling gave her a look.

"Ok he told me a lot."

Mei Ling smiled. "Well did he tell you who he was interested in?"

"No." viper said.

"Oh… well that's all I wanted to know." Mei Ling said quickly and blew out the candle.

"Ok?" Viper said and went to her bed.

Mei Ling had an evil smile on her face and giggled quietly.

"What was that?" Viper said.

"I meant goodnight." Mei Ling said.

"Night." Viper said and they both fell asleep.

* * *

WHAT IS MEI LING PLANNING?

AND JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW MY STORIES TAKE PLACE IN THE EARLY 20TH CENTURY.

:D

CHEERS!


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rose not so long ago. The Fall continues to go from warm to cold. Khan, who is still on the computer woke up at 4:00 a.m. and has been online since, the noise of the keyboard suddenly woke Tigress up.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Tigress asked while wiping the sleep off her eyes.

"Eight o'clock." Khan said rapidly typing.

"How long have you been on the computer?" Tigress asked.

"Since four, why?" Khan said.

"Ok that's it!" Tigress yelled. She charged over at the computer and unplugged it.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Khan screamed.

"You have an obsession, and it's unhealthy." Tigress said.

"Oh please. I'm healthy!" Khan said. She got up from the chair and started doing push ups, by the time she did her second one she collapsed on the ground sound asleep.

"Yeah you're _really_ healthy." Tigress said in a sarcastic tone.

Aomi woke up suddenly and looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Why? Did you not want to end up here?" Tigress asked.

"I could have sworn that I was in Po's room." Aomi said as she got up from the bed.

"You were but I moved you here." Tigress said.

"What for? I like his bed, it's comfortable." Aomi said.

"What else do you like about it?" Tigress asked coldly.

"What's with all these questions? You think I would dream of sleeping with your boyfriend?" Aomi asked.

"And what do you mean by that?" Tigress asked.

"Jealousy." Aomi said without hesitation.

"I'm not jealous!" Tigress yelled.

"Then why didn't you want me to sleep there?" Aomi asked.

"Well for starters, he has a girlfriend!" Tigress said.

"And…you're jealous because I was his first." Aomi said.

"His first what?" Tigress asked.

"You know what I mean." Aomi giggled. "I'm going to take a shower." Aomi announced and left the room.

"Man she's a real bitch." Khan said as she woke up from her incident.

"Tell be about it." Tigress said. "I'll be in the kitchen, and don't touch the computer!"

"I never get to do anything!" Khan yelled.

* * *

At the table the rest are eating breakfast. Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Zuko.

"Now that we have time to do stuff, we should really get to cleaning that mess from the party." Monkey said.

They all shot a glance at Zuko.

"You suggest me to do all alone?" Zuko asked.

"Well it's your fault we're wearing anklets that wont even let us an inch away from leaving the palace." Viper said.

"Well sue me for wanting to have some fun!" Zuko whined.

"Oh, we will when we're free." Crane chuckled.

Tigress suddenly walks in, followed by Mei Ling.

"Hey guys." Tigress greeted.

"Morning." Viper replied.

"What are you eating?" Tigress asked in disgust.

"Dinner leftovers." Monkey replied.

"It looks like something I'd cough up." Tigress said.

They all glanced at their bowls and pushed them to the side.

Mei Ling came and sat next to Viper.

"I'm so hungry!" She complained.

"Well here." Viper said and tossed her a bowl of rice. She gobbled it up in seconds.

"Man! Did you eat at all?" Monkey asked.

"Not since I got here." Mei Ling said.

Khan walked in.

"Hi Khan, are you still mad at me?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko!" Khan sang and threw her arms around him.

"Are you distracting me? Because it's working." Zuko smiled.

"I can never stay mad at you." Khan said and kissed him.

"I'm about to barf." Tigress said.

"Me too." Crane said.

They stopped the kissing and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Viper asked.

"The looks on your faces were priceless!" Zuko laughed.

"I'm gonna go help Zuko clean up outside." Khan said.

"Mantis is already out there, we better go give him a hand". Zuko replied.

"Or a thorax!" Crane laughed.

The others didn't seem to think it was funny.

They both left for the disaster party leftovers.

"Well I'm gonna go meditate." Monkey announced and left the rest behind.

Po suddenly walks in with a shocked look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Tigress asked.

"Oh nothing just a little surprise in the shower that's all." Po said still in shock.

Crane and Viper knew when it was time for them to be alone.

"Well I'm out." Crane said.

"Me too." Viper followed.

"Wherever they're going, I'm going." Mei Ling said and skipped out the door.

"Thanks a lot guys, thanks for having my back." Po called out.

"So what was the surprise?" Tigress asked.

"I can't tell you, you might freak out." Po said.

"I won't freak out." Tigress promised.

"It's about Aomi." Po began.

"Ugh. That slut?" Tigress said.

"Let's not call people names." Po said in a teacher like voice.

"Just tell me." Tigress begged.

"I can't." Po protested.

Tigress began to give him his signature puppy dog eyes.

"That look is so not adorable on you." Po joked.

"Thanks girls _love_ hearing that." Tigress said. "Now tell me!"

"Ok, fine. Well I was walking in the bathhouse, and I went to the guys' side, and there she was! In front of me, naked, in the bath tub." Po explained.

Tigress violently pulled him closer. "How much did she see?" She growled.

"The whole enchilada!" Po said.

"I am going to kill her!" Tigress screamed.

"You promised not to freak out." Po said.

"Did she try to rape you?" Tigress asked.

"No, she thought that was the girls' side" Po explained.

"There's a giant sign on the doors!" Tigress yelled.

"She can't read?" Po guessed.

"I'm serious!" Tigress screamed.

"Ok, ok chill out. Babe what's gotten into you?" Po asked.

"What did you see from her?" Tigress asked angrily.

"I'll tell you what I didn't see on her, a towel." Po said.

"Do you see what she's trying to do?" Tigress asked.

"Calm down" Po begged.

"Calm down? Calm down?!?!? She was seducing you in the bathroom and all you can say is calm down?!?!?! Tigress yelled.

"Dude. You're scaring the crap out of me." Po said.

"You haven't seen the scary side of me yet!" Tigress argued.

"It was an honest mistake. Viper could have done the same thing." Po said.

"How the hell does that relate to anything?! Viper doesn't wear clothes! Tigress yelled.

"Look we have to talk this out." Po suggested.

"When I see her I will-"

"Hey guys!" Aomi said as she walked in the kitchen.

'You disgusting whore!' Tigress thought.

She took some juice from the fridge and walked out.

"You will what?" Po asked.

"Ugh!" Tigress growled. "Why are men like you so stupid?!?!?!" She yelled and stormed out the kitchen.

"Man that was rough!" Crane said as he and Viper came back from the beyond.

"You heard everything?!?!" Po yelled.

"We have to do something, today has been very boring." Viper said.

Po huffed in frustration. "Can you guys give me a minute?" Po asked.

"Sure buddy." Crane said.

He and Viper left the panda behind.

* * *

"Man he's got a lot on his plate." Viper said.

"Are you calling him fat?" Crane asked.

"No." Viper said with a giggle. "So let's continue our last night chat."

"How about them Redskins?" Crane asked, hoping it would cover the subject.

"They suck." Viper replied. "And I'm not ignoring this."

*sigh* "fine, what do you want to know?" Crane asked.

"Who are you crushing on?" Viper asked.

"I told you, I'm not telling anyone!" Crane said.

"Why not? Are you scared of what people might think?" Viper asked.

A rush of silence filled the cold breeze.

"Yes." Crane said quietly

"It's me isn't it?" Viper asked quietly.

* * *

SOORY TO STOP HERE! BUT I LOVE A GOOD TWIST!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!

CHEERS!


	7. Chapter 7

The silence was killing them both.

"Who told you that?" Crane asked.

"Call it a women's intuition." Viper replied.

"Let me guess Tigress told you." Crane suggested.

Viper nodded.

"Damn!" Crane yelled.

"What? You didn't want me to know?" Viper asked.

"It's not that, it's just…I didn't want to tell you until I was ready." Crane explained.

'Aww he's nervous.' Viper thought.

"Are you shocked?" Crane asked.

"Pretty much, not that I know you liked me but, that you didn't deny it." Viper said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Crane said.

"So what now?" Viper asked.

"How about a date?" Crane asked.

"Where could we possibly go? We're stuck in the palace remember?" Viper said.

"Oh right. How about a walk around the palace?" Crane asked.

"Sure pick me up tonight." Viper giggled.

"Sure thing." Crane said.

* * *

"Man, what's wrong with you? You seem pissed at something." Khan said.

"Not at something, someone." Tigress replied.

"Ugh! What did he do this time? Khan said still surfing the web." Strange that Tigress didn't realize that she was on the internet.

"He didn't do anything, it was "she" who did it." Tigress said.

"What did she do?" Khan asked.

"If Zuko told you that he found a girl in the shower what would you do?" Tigress asked.

"I would smack her!!!" Khan yelled. "Wait is this about Zuko?"

"No it's about Aomi." Tigress said.

"She peeked at Po in the shower?" Khan asked.

"Yes. And he thinks it was a mistake." Tigress said angrily.

"I swear men are blind these days." Khan said.

"I think she's out to get me." Tigress said.

"Something tells me you're jealous." Khan said.

"I'm not the jealous one!!! She is!" Tigress yelled.

"That's not what my eyes see." Khan said.

"That's what mines see! I'm telling you she might come after Zuko next." Tigress argued.

"Oh please she never dated him before." Khan said.

"Oh really? Because I heard she slept with every man in The Valley of Peace." Tigress said.

Khan's eyes grew wide. "You don't know what she did; they could have gone on one of the little dates." Khan said.

"Nope. He paid her 20 Yuan for 20 minutes, if you know what I mean." Tigress smiled devishly.

"That's horrible!!! She really is a slut!" Kahn yelled.

"No kidding." Tigress said.

They were interrupted by a loud noise on the computer.

"You were using it? I never noticed." Tigress said.

"It looks like a web chat request." Khan said.

"Who is it from?" Tigress asked.

"Some guy named Big Ears." Khan announced.

*sigh* "Shifu." Tigress said. "Go get Zuko."

"On it." Khan said and went to find her husband. She returned with him.

"What's all this about?" Zuko asked.

"Shifu is contacting us, you better answer it." Tigress said.

Zuko sighed and clicked the "accept request" button. It wasn't long until they found their Master in front of them.

"Hello students." Shifu greeted.

"Hello Master Shifu." Zuko said nervously.

"How is everything?" Shifu asked.

"Great. I mean we're not trapped in the house or anything." Zuko replied.

Tigress smacked her forehead in disappointment.

"Who's that standing next to you?" Shifu asked.

Khan has been exposed.

"Uh, that's Tigress." Zuko lied.

Khan shot him a look.

"Tigress doesn't own anything blue." Shifu said.

"That's because she just bought it." Zuko said quietly.

Khan quickly moved away from the camera.

"Where are the others?" Shifu asked.

"Cleaning up." Zuko said quickly, not realizing that he said the wrong thing.

"Cleaning what?" Shifu asked. "I hope you all didn't make a huge mess."

"Define huge." Zuko said, still remembering the killer party they had the other night.

Shifu looked at him in confusion. "I just wanted to inform you all that the meeting has been extended; I might take another five days off."

"What exactly is this meeting about anyway?" Zuko asked.

"The cable is shortening out, I'm losing connection." Shifu said. A scratching noise was heard. "I can't hear anything."

"But I see you crumpling paper right in front of me." Zuko said.

Shifu disconnected the chat window.

"That was weird." Khan said.

"Well I'm out." Zuko said and left the room.

* * *

"Will you stop staring at him!?" Mei Ling yelled.

She and Aomi were sitting under the peach tree secretly spying on their future boyfriends.

"Look at him he's so hot when he's working hard!!" Aomi said.

"There's nothing hot about a fat panda." Mei Ling said.

"Well there's nothing hot about a large bird." Aomi shot back.

"That's when your wrong." Mei Ling said. "By the way I heard you pulled a stunt this morning."

"I did, and it almost worked." Aomi said. "If only "she" wasn't around."

"Who's she?" Mei Ling asked.

"Tigress, she has been getting in the way with everything! She's just jealous because I was Po's girlfriend before she ever was." Aomi said with anger.

"You shouldn't have cheated on him." Mei Ling said. "Who did you cheat on him with anyway?"

"That guy over there." Aomi said while pointing at Zuko.

"How long did it last?" Mei Ling asked.

"20 long sweaty minutes!" Aomi said.

Mei Ling stared at her in shock.

"Oh you meant the date?!?" Aomi asked.

Mei Ling didn't answer, instead she focused on Crane.

"What the hell is this?" She asked angrily. She saw him cuddling up with Viper.

"You got a competition in your hands." Aomi said.

"Not on my watch! Where was I when this happened?" Mei Ling asked.

"You were making voodoo dolls of Viper." Aomi said while she pulled hers of Tigress out. "What sucks is that the needles don't work." She said while repeatedly stabbed Tigress many times.

"Wanna go boy hunting?" Mei Ling asked.

"Do I ever!" Aomi said.

"Good meet me back here when your mission is complete." Mei Ling said and rushed off.

* * *

Aomi followed Po into his room, as soon as he was inside she hid behind his closet. He walked to his bed and went to sleep. She made sure the door was open before she went in for the kill. Until she was sure he was fast asleep, she stripped half naked and carefully slipped herself beside him, pretending to fall asleep.

Mantis walked by and found the two in the bed. 'Now I know what he meant by taking care of business'. Mantis thought. Instead of waking him up he went to get Tigress (A/N: big mistake Mantis)

* * *

"No don't buy that shirt; it will make you look bloated." Tigress said.

"I want it. It looks nice." Khan said while she was internet shopping.

The small insect entered the room. "Hello ladies."

"Hi Mantis." Khan said.

"Hey." Tigress greeted.

"So what's going on here?" Mantis asked.

"Khan is looking for clothes to wear for her mom's birthday." Tigress said.

"Why? It's about two months away." Mantis said.

"It wouldn't kill me to be prepared." Khan said.

"You weren't prepared for your coronation." Mantis chuckled.

"That's it get out!" Khan yelled.

"Fine, I'm going but by the way Tigress, Aomi is in Po's bed again." Mantis said.

"That's not funny Mantis." Tigress said, she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"No I'm serious! She half naked and everything! Po is in the bed too!" Mantis protested.

"You're not lying to me?" Tigress asked.

"If I was lying to you I would have been squashed by now!" Mantis yelled. "Go see for yourself." He said and left the room.

Tigress and Khan exchanged glances and quickly got up and charged to Po's room, what they found was true Mantis wasn't lying to her after all.

Po started yawning. "Nothing like a quick five minute power nap." He said.

"And what did you use all your energy for?" Tigress asked angrily.

Po turned around in shock. "Tigress what are you doing here?" He asked. "I was cleaning up that mess outside."

"You cleaned up pretty well." Khan said.

"What are you two talking about?" Po asked. It wasn't long until she saw Aomi right next to him, she got up and rubbed her eyes (A/N: did I mention she's a good actress?)

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Yes Po. What's going on?" Tigress asked.

Aomi had gotten her chance, and to smooth it out more she decided to make things worse.

"Wasn't that the best?" She asked Po.

Po looked at her in shock. "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything except for me working."

"And you worked me good." Aomi said as she kissed him on the forehead. She picked up her clothes and waved at Khan. "See ya later jealous." She said to Tigress. And left.

Khan followed Aomi out. Leaving the two behind.

"Tigress I can explain." Po began.

"Well don't!" Tigress yelled.

"I didn't mean it, she tricked me!" Po said.

"Oh sure _I_ believe you!" Tigress yelled.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Tigress cut him off. "You are just like her! You don't love me."

"Yes I do!" Po said.

"You're lying! Why don't you break up with me right now?!!?!" Tigress yelled.

The room was filled with silence. Both of them not realizing that they are being watched by everybody else.

"Why don't you save your breath and let me do it myself!" Tigress said.

"Tigress-"

"I don't need to hear what you have to say! It's over! Now take your bitch and get out of my life!" Tigress yelled and stormed out the room.

Frozen. In shock. Po can't believe what he just heard. He lost her.

* * *

THIS IS THE MOST DRAMATIC CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!!!

IF YOU WANT MORE TUNE IN NEXT WEEK!

CHEERS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow. That was…wow." Monkey said as he had just stepped away from the window he had been peeking from.

"Tell be about it." Crane said following him.

* * *

"What are you staring at?" Tigress asked. Khan has been staring at her for ten minutes solid.

"Just seeing if the test has taken effect." Khan said, still staring at her.

"What test?" Tigress asked.

"The break up test of course!" Khan said. "The first stage is uncontrollable crying, the second is cravings of ice cream, the third is obsession over weepy, depression music, cravings for chocolate, and finally you feel sorry for that other person."

"That is ridiculous!" Tigress yelled.

"You think it is now but when you hit the first stage, you're hooked." Khan said.

Viper suddenly walked in.

"Why the sad face?" Khan asked.

"Crane isn't talking to me." Viper responded. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"You think Aomi is behind this?" Khan asked.

"Ugh! I don't even wanna hear that witches name!" Tigress yelled then covered her head with a pillow to block the noise.

"I don't think so, she's only into…you know who, remember?" Viper whispered.

"If only I had the chance to smack her." Khan said.

"You can leave that to me." Tigress replied.

* * *

"What did you do?" Mei Ling asked, from under the peach tree.

Aomi just shrugged.

"How bad was it?" Mei Ling asked.

"Bad enough to break them both up." Aomi giggled.

"Good lord! That's why everyone was huddled by the dormitories?" Mei Ling laughed.

Aomi nodded. "By the way, what did you do?" Aomi asked.

"Oh nothing, I just spread a little white lie." Mei Ling said.

"Like what?" Aomi asked.

"Well this morning I was listening in on Crane and Viper, and he asked her out." Mei Ling explained.

"Get out!" Aomi gushed.

"So before tonight, I told Crane that she was seeing Monkey." Mei Ling laughed.

"That's low, you like ruined their whole date." Aomi laughed.

"I've gotten lower." Mei Ling responded.

"So what now?" Aomi asked.

"We take a break; we have done a good job today." Mei Ling said, and rested her head against the tree.

* * *

Zuko barged in the room with anger in his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?!?!?" Zuko yelled.

Po didn't say anything.

"You had her! You finally had her! And you just do away with it?" Zuko said.

Po lied down with his face in the pillow, weeping.

Zuko's face softened.

"Dude. Sorry for the outburst." Zuko said.

Po lifted his head and sat up.

"I didn't even know what was going on." Po said.

"Well Aomi did." Zuko said.

"What?" Po asked in confusion.

"She tricked you man." Zuko replied.

"That's what I've been trying to say." Po said.

"Do you see what's happening? You're trapped in a triangle. And you can't escape." Zuko said.

"I realize that." Po said.

"Well, do you even like Aomi?" Zuko asked.

"At first I was hiding from her, but now she's willing to do anything just to get me back." Po replied.

"This is all my fault, if hadn't thrown that party she wouldn't be here." Zuko said.

"I don't want to blame you. I kind of want to thank you." Po said.

"You want to thank me for bringing her back into your life? What have you been inhaling?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing. I just want to give her a second chance." Po said.

"Why? What did she do?" Zuko asked.

"She cheated over some guy that goes by the nickname, Thunder." Po said.

"Oh my god your nerdy science boy?!?!" Zuko asked.

"How do you know that?" Po asked.

"A wild guess." Zuko said and ran out the room as fast as he could.

* * *

"Day one." Khan said as she was writing it down on a notebook. "Still no side effects." She said.

"Will you stop testing me?" Tigress asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to see if the test a real or fake." Khan said, as she put on her doctor glasses.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tigress said.

"Hey you guys. Monkey needs help, since Po won't be working." Mantis said.

Tigress just then burst into tears.

"Ok I'll ask Zuko then." Mantis said as he closed the door.

Tigress stopped crying.

Viper looked at her suspiciously. "I hope Po's ok." Viper repeated.

Tigress resumed crying, harder than before.

"Finally has hit stage one." Khan wrote down.

"Viper go on the computer and order 7 gallons of ice cream." Khan said.

"Yes Dr. Hiro." Viper saluted, and went to the computer.

? Don't forget the chocolates and depression music CD's." Khan said.

"I'm on it Dr. Hiro." Viper said.

"For god sake shut up Tigress!" Khan yelled.

"She's crying about Po." Viper said.

Tigress cried harder.

"Dammit stop saying Po!" Khan yelled.

Tigress cried harder.

"This is going to be a long test." Khan said.

"Isn't there a way too get her to stop?" Viper asked.

"There's only one person who knows." Khan said. She ran out the door, and all Viper could hear was breaking glass, more crying, and someone begging for mercy. It wasn't long until she came in dragging a helpless teenage girl by her hair. (Me again)

"Khan who is that?" Viper asked.

"Her name remains anonymous." Khan said. "Now how do we get her to shut up?!?"

"I don't know." I cried.

"Yes you do! You write a lot about us." Khan yelled.

'I'm not gonna take this' I thought.

"Let go of my hair unless you want to be deleted!" I screamed.

Khan let go.

"There is no way to shut her up. Good day." I said and headed out the room.

"Well this sucks." Viper said.

And the crying continued.

* * *

*SITS BACK DOWN ON THE DESKTOP WITH ICE IN HAIR*

OK THAT'S ALL FOR THIS WEEK!

STAY FICTIONAL!

CHEERS

AND REMEMBER, DON'T MAKE YOUR CHARACTERS MAD, OR THEY WILL PULL YOUR HAIR OFF ITS ROOTS.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was setting slowly, leaving the sky pale orange.

"Did you talk to him yet?" Viper asked.

"Shhh." Khan said.

They were both listening through Crane's door, wondering who he was talking to. Khan put a glass cup against the door.

"You're an idiot." Viper whispered. "Why would you put a glass cup to hear what's going on inside, if the door is made of paper?"

"'Oh." Khan whispered and put the cup away.

"Then why don't you just cancel if you feel that way?" The voice asked.

"Sounds like a girl's in there." Khan whispered.

"Because, I don't want to make her angry." Crane's voice replied.

"Ugh. Do what ever you want then." The female said.

"She's coming!" Viper whispered. And they both ran for it and hid in Tigress' room, with the door half open so Viper could sneak a peek outside.

"It's Mei Ling!" Viper said.

"What was she doing in his room?" Khan asked.

"I don't know. But I'm about to find out." Viper said and followed Mei Ling down the hall.

Viper made a noise to get Mei Ling to turn around.

"Oh Viper! What are you doing here?" Mei Ling asked.

"Uh I live here?" Viper answered.

"Well duh! So watcha need?" Mei Ling asked.

"I was just wondering what you were doing in Crane's room." Viper said.

"Why is it a problem to you? It's not like you're his girlfriend or anything." Mei Ling said. "But if you really wanted to know, I was just giving him advice, he seems to believe that you have taken interest in someone else."

'So that's why he hasn't been talking to me' Viper thought.

"Who does he think I like?" Viper asked.

"He thinks you and Monkey secretly go out behind his back; I was just trying to confront him from blowing up like someone did today." Mei Ling explained. "He said He'll think about it."

"I sure hope so." Viper said.

* * *

Aomi was sitting in the courtyard staring in Mantis' eyes, they were having a staring contest for 8 minutes solid, and Mantis' eyes were already starting to tear up.

"Uh you guys sorry to disrupt your little game but I need to speak with Aomi for a minute." Po said.

"Can't I need to defeat this girl." Mantis said.

"Dude your eyes are blistering red! You've got to stop." Po said.

"All you have to do is blink and it will be all over." Aomi challenged.

"I'm not giving in to a GIRL!" Mantis yelled.

"You are a sexist jerk." Aomi said.

"You guys!" Po yelled.

None of them flinched.

2 more minutes passed, and Mantis finally blinked.

"Gah!" He groaned.

"Not a chance." Aomi laughed.

"Now can I speak to her?" Po asked.

"She's all yours." Mantis said as he was holding his eye. He bumped into a wall. "I'm ok!"

"So what do you want to talk about?" Aomi asked.

"About this morning." Po said.

"Oh." Aomi said.

"I just want to know why you did it." Po said.

"Well I don't know." Aomi said.

Po gave her a look.

*sigh* "Fine! I just can't stand seeing you with someone else, it's making me crazy!" Aomi yelled.

"I sense jealousy." Po said.

"I'm not jealous!" Aomi yelled.

"If you're not jealous, then why did you do all those things?" Po asked.

"I couldn't help it, I felt bad after we broke up." Aomi said.

"The fact that you cheated?" Po asked.

"Yes. The guilt was killing me!" Aomi said.

"So why did you cheat?" Po asked.

"Because, everyone in the Valley was making fun of me for dating "geeky nerd boy" so I dated someone else to make everyone else think that we weren't together. Then after we broke up I got a job." Aomi said.

Po looked at her in confusion.

"I was a prostitute, for a week." Aomi said.

"So you let your popularity get the best of you?" Po asked.

"You can say that." Aomi said. "I didn't want to hurt you in any way."

"I know. And I'm glad you told the truth." Po said.

"So is there I way that I can apologize?" Aomi asked.

"You can but, let's wait a while I don't want Tigress to tear you too shreds." Po said.

"Good call." Aomi said.

"Well I guess almost everyone solved their problems." Zuko said as he came in.

Aomi quickly covered her face.

"Aomi what's wrong?" Po asked.

"Oh my god it IS you!" Zuko yelled.

"Aww crap!" Aomi yelled.

"What's going on?!?!" Po asked.

"Po, meet Thunder." Aomi pointed.

"You're the dude she cheated on me with?" Po asked.

"Small world?" Zuko said.

A sudden knock on the door scared them all.

"I hope it's not Shifu." Zuko said.

"Shifu doesn't knock like that." Po said.

"It's probably the police checking up on us." Aomi said.

The knocking continued.

"I'll answer it." Zuko volunteered.

Zuko walked up to the door and opened it; he then had a shocked face.

"I'm back!" The voice yelled. It sounded cheery and female.

"Zuko who's that?" Po asked.

Zuko didn't respond, the shock was still wearing upon his face.

"Hey who's at the door?" Khan said as she was carrying Tigress.

"I don't know. And why are you carrying her like that?" Po asked.

"I had to drug her, to get her to stop crying." Khan said.

"The sky is spinning!" The loopy Tigress cheered.

"Zuky?" The voice called.

"I know that voice!" Khan said as she got closer to the open door. The mouth hung open. And she dropped Tigress on the ground.

"That hurt!" Tigress cried.

"Ok I give up! Who's at the door?" Po asked.

"Ok you people are weird!" The voice said and pushed passed them.

Just then Po saw who it really was. And he fainted.

* * *

"Oh I get it so you're NOT dating Monkey at all?" Crane asked.

"Nope. It was all just a misunderstanding." Viper said.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Crane asked.

"You know it!" Viper cheered. "See you then!"

* * *

KK THAT'S NOT ALL FOR THE WEEK! I WILL MAKE CHAPTER 10 ON THURSDAY!

I WANT YOU ALL TO GUESS WHO WAS AT THE FRONT DOOR (IT'S NOT SHIFU OR THE POLICE)

UNTIL THEN

CHEERS!!!


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is everyone?" Viper asked. As she entered Tigress' room.

She found Khan rocking herself back and forth in the corner like a crazed maniac.

"Are you ok?" Viper asked.

"My head hurts." Tigress complained.

"Do you know what she's so freaked out about?" Viper asked.

"She looks like she saw a ghost." Tigress asked.

"She's back!" Khan yelled.

"Who is?" Viper asked.

Khan ran out the room screaming.

"Oh well, here's your ice cream." Viper said.

"I don't need ice cream." Tigress protested.

"You will in a few minutes." Viper said.

"I need some REAL food." Tigress said.

"Then go get some." Viper said.

Tigress left the room, and returned with a shocked face.

"You too?" Viper asked.

"She came back from Hell." Tigress said.

"Who?!?!" Viper asked very inpatient.

"Guess who?" Rin said as she came to the door.

Viper screamed and tried to whip Rin away with her tail.

"Ok, ok I get it. You guys want some alone time." Rin said and left the room.

"I don't get it, why isn't she trying to kill us?" Crane asked as he came in.

"Maybe she had a change of heart." Viper said calmly.

"Change of heart!??!?! That's Bullshit!" Zuko yelled.

"I agree." Crane said.

"Well then, believe what ever you want! But I think she has turned good." Viper said as she slithered to the door.

"Oh and see you in 2 hours Crane." She said.

* * *

"The pressure is on!" Po said as he was a bout to arm wrestle with Aomi.

"Don't choke." Aomi challenged.

"Hands together." Mantis said. "And…Go!!!!"

Aomi beat Po the very second the game started.

"Hey that's not fair I wasn't ready!!" Po yelled.

"I was." Aomi joked.

Po smacked her lightly in the back of her head.

"Don't get mad because you lost to a girl!" Aomi yelled.

"Well Zuko why the weird face?" Mantis asked.

"Well let's see. I threw the party of the century, got arrested, some how ended up in a drama house, my wife wont even speak to me, my sister SOMEHOW came back from the dead, and Po and Aomi who are supposed to hate each other are acting like best friends like Zeke and Luther!" Zuko yelled.

"Did I mention that Viper and Crane are dating?!" Zuko finished.

"Nope." Mantis said.

"Well I have to go see what Mei Ling is up to." Aomi said and walked past Zuko.

* * *

"Ok everyone has seen me correct?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Khan said.

"How did you come back?" Monkey asked.

"Like I said, I can survive anything." Rin said.

"Can you survive hurtful breakups?" Tigress asked, eating a bucket of ice cream.

"Ok?" Rin said.

"Don't mind her; she's going through a phase at the moment." Khan explained.

"I see. So who dumped you?" Rin asked.

"Nobody dumped me!" Tigress yelled.

"Calm down! It's just a question." Rin said.

"She dumped Po." Khan said as she braced herself.

"Ha no crying!" Viper cheered.

"Why would I be crying?" Tigress asked.

"You're better off without him." Rin said, as she reached for the bucket. But Tigress smacked her hand away.

"Get your paws off my frozen cow juice women!" Tigress yelled.

"Ok, fine. So where's Master Shifu?" Rin asked.

"He went to a meeting." Viper said.

"Lies!!!" Rin yelled.

"What the f**k was that for!?!?!" Khan yelled.

"Hey! Watch the F-bombs!" Tigress yelled.

"He's didn't really go to a meeting, if he did he would tell you what it was for." Rin said.

"Then where could he possibly go?" Tigress asked.

"Vacation duh! He wants to get as far away from you guys as possible." Rin said.

"That explains the crumpling paper." Khan said.

"So did you all take advantage of your freedom?" Rin asked.

"Zuko threw a party." Viper said.

"That is so like him." Rin said.

"Hey Khan what time is it?" Viper asked.

"7:30pm." Khan said.

"Oh my god! My date is in 30 minutes!!!" Viper panicked.

"You're almost late, I can help you. I was the love guru in this house remember Tigress?" Rin said.

"Shut the f**k up." Tigress said.

"Oh so you can cuss in here but I can't?" Khan asked.

"It's MY room isn't it?" Tigress asked.

"Ok first is that you need too change those clips on your head." Rin said.

"I'll go get them." Viper said and rushed out the room. And returned with 3 sets of clips.

"My dad gave them to me for special occasions." Viper said.

"Pick one." Rin said.

"The green and blue one." Viper said.

"Who has eyeshadow!?!?" Rin asked loudly.

"Don't look at me." Tigress said.

"Why would I? Emos hardly wear eyeshadow." Rin snapped.

"I'm not Emo!!!" Tigress yelled.

"Sure your not, staring at rain is totally normal." Rin said sarcastically.

"Here." Khan said while handing her the makeup.

"Let's work some magic!" Rin cheered.

7:56pm

"Ok all done!" Rin said.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Khan complimented.

"Were did you learn to do makeup like that?" Tigress asked.

"We all have our talents." Rin said.

"Just in time to meet him outside." Viper said. "Thanks guys."

"It was nothing." Rin said.

* * *

"Wow you look beautiful." Crane said.

"Thanks it was all Rin's doing." Viper said.

"So shall we take a walk?" Crane asked.

"Sure." Viper said and followed him.

* * *

HAD TO STOP IT HERE

MY BACK HURTS I THINK IM GETTING OLD!!!!!

AND THANKS AGAIN BLACKRAIDER FOR THE GUESS!

CHEERS!!!!!

AND DONATE TO THE HAITI RELIF FOUNDATION!


	11. Chapter 11

"Well this is awkward." Viper said.

"Yeah, what is this like our fifth lap around the place?" Crane asked.

"More like the sixth." Viper corrected.

"Wanna go eat Po's leftover cake?" Crane suggested.

"Sweet!" Viper cheered.

They hurried off to the kitchen, and opened the cupboard, and there it was.

"It looks soooo good!" Viper awed.

"You take the first bite." Crane said.

"Why me?" Viper asked.

"Ladies first! "Crane said.

"Alright." Viper said and picked up the fork, and approached the dessert.

"Hurry up I want some too." Crane said impatiently.

"Someone has to learn their manners." Viper joked and ate a piece of the cake.

Finally! Crane said and picked up the fork, really to devour the cake.

(Two Minutes Later)

"I'm so full." Crane groaned.

"You should be, you almost ate the whole thing!" Viper said.

"It's just so damn good! Curse you Po for your awesome cooking skills." Crane yelled.

"Ok? It's getting late; you wanna walk me to my room?" Viper asked.

"Sure." Crane said, and they headed off for the dormitories.

* * *

"Wow, the moon looks so pretty from up here." Khan said.

"Random much?" Rin asked.

"What time is it?" Tigress asked.

"Five minutes to ten, why?" Khan asked.

"I was just wondering when you guys would get out of my room." Tigress said.

"Hey I have no where to sleep tonight." Rin said.

"And there is no way I'm going back into Zuko's room." Khan said.

Viper suddenly bursted in the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Something tells me that my magic worked." Rin gushed.

"How did it go?" Khan asked.

"Well we took a long walk around the palace six times, we sat down and talked, ate Po's leftover cake, and he dropped me off." Viper said.

"Wow that's it?" Tigress asked.

"Did I mention he kissed me?" Viper asked.

"Oh my god!!!! Seriously?!?!" Khan screamed in excitement.

"I am awesome! How do I do it?" Rin asked herself.

"Did you feel any sparks?" Khan asked.

"Do fireworks count?" Viper asked.

Rin and Khan both started squealing.

"Ok we get she had the time of her life, now can we just go to bed?" Tigress asked.

"Sure!" Khan said and shut off the light.

"I'll tell you guys everything tomorrow." Viper said.

* * *

(Day 4 of imprisonment)

* * *

Po was finished making breakfast and headed down to the Pool of Sacred Tears for meditation, until he spotted Aomi doing some practicing of her own.

"Whoa! You scared me! How long have you been standing there?" Aomi asked.

"Just a couple of seconds." Po replied.

"Oh, I was doing some training. Since me and Mei Ling will be going back soon I didn't want to forget what I learned." Aomi explained.

"Well you're going to need a proper training place." Po suggested.

"But the training hall is locked." Aomi said.

"I have my own personal training room." Po said.

"No way!!!" Aomi screeched in excitement.

"Way! Shifu gave it to me." Po said.

"Well show it to me!" The excited fox yelled.

"Ok, ok just don't tear my arm off." Po begged.

* * *

"Hey you guys seen Khan anywhere?" Zuko asked.

"I thought I saw her this morning." Mantis said.

"I saw her and Viper at the Peach Tree just now." Monkey said.

"Thanks!" Zuko said and rushed off.

* * *

"Ok well here it is." Po said. "Welcome to my training hall! Mi casa es su casa." Po said.

"It's so huge!" Aomi said.

"I know, we should get you started with thee punching post, the only thing that sucks about it is that it punches you back, so you have to watch yourself." Po said.

"Po you're talking to the girl who kicked your ass in arm wrestling." Aomi said.

"You were pretty good." Po said.

"Thanks." Aomi said.

"Wow I've never seen this room before." Rin said walking in the forbidden zone.

"What are you doing here?" Po asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Rin said.

"I'm helping Aomi train." Po said.

"Well I'm giving myself a tour, if you ask me the tour guide is kind of annoying." Rin said.

"Yeah she is." Po said rolling his eyes.

"Po, should I start now?" Aomi asked.

"I need to get the punching gloves from the storage." Po said. "I'll be right back." And he ran off.

A few seconds of silence filled the room.

"I don't believe we officially met, I'm Aomi." Aomi said.

"I know, I'm Rin." Rin responded.

"How did you know my name already?" Aomi asked.

"I'm a people person." Rin said.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Aomi said.

"Thanks, now that the panda is gone it's time to get down to business." Rin said.

"What?" Aomi asked in confusion.

"I know what you did the past three days you've stayed here, and I have one thing to say nobody messes with Tigress but me." Rin said coldly.

"Who are you supposed to be her sister?" Aomi asked.

"You can say that." Rin replied.

"Well, you can't do anything about it, because I have Po crawling right back to me." Aomi said.

"Well you and your friend have caused too many break downs on too many people; you think it's funny to mess with peoples emotions?" Rin asked.

"In a way, sure." Aomi said.

"I don't think you're getting the picture here, so I'm going to say it in a way you whores can understand, you broke them up and you're bringing them together, I've done something like this to Tigress and she never responded like this. So let me tell you one thing, you better find their love." Rin growled.

"And if I don't?" Aomi challenged.

Rin got close enough to be face to face. "Because if you don't find it, I will find you!" Rin growled.

"Is that a threat?" Aomi asked.

"That's a promise." Rin replied.

* * *

OOOOO! CHICK FIGHT!

XD

MORE TO COME CHEERS!!!!!!!!


	12. Authour's Note

SOORY FOR THE DELAY I JUST WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I WON'T CONTINUE THE STORY FOR ANOTHER WEEK,

I'VE STARTED AND PHINEAS AND FERB FANFIC AND I'M KINDA BUSY WITH IT. BUT ILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE!

~Hannah~


	13. Chapter 13

"What's the matter with you?" Po asked as he came in with the needed equipment.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Aomi said.

"Because you're staring into space." He said and poked her. "And you're as stiff as a board."

"So?" Aomi asked.

"Whatever." Po said then handed her the gloves. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"I don't get it; she should be lying in agony by now." Khan said as she went through her notepad.

"Wasn't chocolate the next step?" Viper asked.

"True." Khan said then erased a bunch of things.

"Will you stop watching over me? I'm fine." Tigress protested.

"You are not fine! You're sick! Very, very sick!" Khan yelled.

"I feel fine!" Tigress yelled.

"You may think that but you aren't." Khan said.

"Maybe you should take a break Doctor." Viper suggested.

"You're right, you watch her while I'm gone." Khan said then exited the room.

"That chick is nuts!" Viper said after Khan was out of sight.

"Ya think? I haven't been out the room in three days!" Tigress yelled.

"You need some air." Viper said then opened the window.

"So how's everything with Crane?" Tigress asked.

"It's everything I dreamed of!" Viper said.

"You dreamed? Of him? I think it's appropriate to call you a stalker." Tigress joked.

"Oh please." Viper said.

"You guys are out of toilet paper!" Rin yelled, coming out of nowhere.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Tigress asked.

"Go buy some!" Rin yelled.

"Gee I would love to, if I wasn't trapped in my own house!" Tigress yelled.

"Yeah you go buy it!" Viper said.

"But I have to pee!" Rin whined.

"Well then I hope you like peach leaves, cause that it what you might use." Tigress said.

"For god's sake! Just give me some paper!" Rin suggested.

"No! I use it for writing!" Tigress yelled.

"Well write on it then give it to me!" Rin said.

"And give you ink poisoning?" Tigress asked.

"It's better than dyeing full of pee!" Rin yelled.

"You guys are like sisters." Viper said.

"We can't leave the house." Tigress said.

"Then call the police to get my some toilet paper!" Rin yelled.

"I can't." Tigress said.

"Why the f**k not?!?!" Rin yelled.

"They haven't invented phones yet." Tigress said.

Viper started laughing.

"Jesus Christ! Give me something to use!" Rin yelled.

"What is going on over there?!?!" Shifu yelled from the computer.

"I have to pee!" Rin yelled.

Shifu stared in shock. "What the hell is going on Tigress?" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" Viper asked.

"What is Rin doing there? And why isn't she in Hell?" Shifu asked.

"God gave me a second chance! Now can someone give me a paper towel or something?!?!?" Rin yelled.

"Why don't you guys just go buy some?" Shifu asked.

"Uh. There was a riot at the market?" Viper said.

"A riot? Well didn't it end?" Shifu asked.

"No?" Viper said.

"God Dammit!" Rin screamed.

"You better not pee on my floor!" Tigress yelled.

Then an alarm went off.

"What was that?" Shifu asked.

"Uh. We setup a new security system?" Tigress guessed.

"For what? Are you all scared of bad people?" Shifu asked.

"Gotta go bye!" Viper said then disconnected the chat.

"What the hell is that noise!!!!" Rin yelled.

Zuko came rushing in. "Mantis fell through the doors and fell down the steps." He said.

Khan ran in the room. "Lock the doors!" She yelled.

"For what?" Zuko asked.

They heard banging from the Palace doors.

"Open this door!" The voice yelled.

"You know what? Screw this! I need to take a piss!" Rin yelled then headed out the door, the rest followed her.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" The voice asked.

"You don't need to know my name!" Rin yelled.

"Rin what are you doing?" Po asked as he and Aomi came from his training room.

"I'm trying to take care of my business if you don't mind!" She answered.

"You can solve your problem later." Aomi said.

"Shutup slut!" Rin yelled.

"Foul language?" The officer said.

"So? I don't give a crap I'm old enough to cuss!" Rin yelled.

"What's the problem officer?" Po asked.

"Someone tried to make a break for it." The officer explained.

"I hope it was me." Rin said.

"Miss did you break out of an Asylum or something?" The officer asked.

"No but I broke out of death." She said.

"So who was it?" The officer asked.

"It was me." Mantis said. "But it was an accident I swear!"

"We will give you a warning this time." The officer said.

"Thanks." Mantis said.

"Wait! You forgot about my problem!" Rin asked.

"Then go buy some tampons!" Zuko yelled.

"Not that problem!" She yelled. "I have to take a bad piss but there is no toilet paper!"

"Do I even care?" The officer asked.

"Yes!" Rin yelled.

"Good lord." The officer said.

"You're gonna meet the lord if you don't give me some god damn toilet paper!!!" Rin yelled.

"Someone remind me never to date her." Zuko said.

"Fine. I'll get you something to relieve yourself with." The officer said then left the palace.

"He better hurry up!" Rin yelled.

"And what did you mean by remind me never to date her?" Kahn asked as she turned to Zuko.

"Nothing babe." Zuko said.

"Is it in case me and you never work out?" She asked.

"No I never meant for it to sound like that at all." Zuko said.

"It sounded pretty much like it." Po said.

"Why do you always make things worse?" Tigress asked.

"I don't make it worse I just say what's on my mind that's all." Po said.

"Well maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself." Tigress said.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Aomi yelled.

"Aomi." Po said.

"No it's ok get your little girlfriend to back you up." Tigress said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Po said.

"That's not what you said when you kissed me in the training room." Aomi said.

"You did what?!?!" Tigress yelled.

"I didn't know what I was doing, and besides what do you care?" Po asked.

"You've done it now Aomi now I'm going to mess you up." Rin said, still holding her pee.

"I didn't kiss him he kissed me!" Aomi yelled.

"Great this foiled my plan!" Khan yelled.

"If it wasn't for you messing up Tigress' brain with all that teen breakup crap she wouldn't act like this!" Viper yelled.

"Hey don't blame Khan for this!" Zuko yelled.

"Don't yell at my girlfriend like that!" Crane yelled back.

* * *

"Well what do we do now?" Monkey asked.

"Let's take a break from drama city." Mantis said.

"Right behind you Mei Ling." followed.

* * *

"You make me sick! First you come in steal him away from me then you do your little witch craft on him to make him love you!" Tigress yelled.

"Well if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have to crawl back to me, a person that actually loves him for who he is!" Aomi shot back.

Rin came back from the bushes relieved.

"Ok listen up Aomi I warned you and you went too far this time!" She yelled.

"You think I'm scared of you?!!?" Aomi yelled.

"Don't threaten her!" Po yelled.

"I'm not threatening only her I'm threatening you too!" Rin yelled.

"Why are you standing up for HER now!!?!?!" Tigress yelled.

"Because she actually cares about me!" Po yelled.

"You think I don't care?!?!" Tigress yelled.

"I don't Think you don't care I Know you don't care!" Po yelled.

"Stop yelling at her she hurting as it is!" Khan yelled.

"Thanks Khan you kept my anger in, and now it's all coming out!" Tigress yelled.

"Bring it bitch!" Aomi yelled.

"It's all ready been brought heifer!" Tigress shot back.

"No fighting, please." Po said.

"You can't stop me." Aomi said.

"I can!" Khan said then smacked Aomi in the face.

"What did you hit her for?!?!" Po yelled.

"Look, I may be blinded from what's in front of me, but so are you." Khan said.

Aomi got up and tried to throw a punch back at Khan, but Rin caught it and punched her in the stomach.

Zuko held Rin back, as so did Po with Aomi.

"You may be fooling Po but you're never fooling me." Tigress said.

"Yes I did! When I snuck in Po's bed the other day!" Aomi bursted.

"You evil conniving little witch!" Tigress yelled.

"Finally the truth!" Po said.

"Like I ever wanted you two to be together! Please I'd rather watch vegetables rot, than see a happy couple." Aomi said.

"Let me at her!" Rin yelled.

"No!" Zuko yelled.

"I got a knife!" Rin yelled. Zuko backed off quickly.

"Sike!" Rin yelled.

"What do you want me to do to her?" Rin asked Tigress.

"Don't worry about her, she's my problem, and I'm going to fix her." Tigress said.

"Go ahead! But that's not going to make you the winner now will it?" Aomi asked.

"No. but after this you will learn your lesson." Tigress said.

"Viper cover your eyes." Crane said.

"For what? You act like I'm going to dissect her." Tigress said.

"I dare you." Aomi said.

"You are crazy!" Tigress yelled.

Aomi pushed off of Po with the strength no one knew she had.

"Call me crazy….one more time." Aomi challenged.

"You…are…crazy!" Tigress yelled.

* * *

OK THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I PROMISED!

CHEERS!


	14. Chapter 14

"Let's all calm down." Zuko said.

"I'm done calming down! All I wanted to do was kill this chick!" Aomi yelled.

"I'm right here! Go ahead and kill me." Tigress challenged.

"There is a better way to settle this." Khan said.

"No there isn't! She is obviously crazy!!!" Tigress yelled.

Aomi unsheathed her claws.

"Oh Christ." Crane said.

Aomi punched Tigress in the face and tackled her to the ground.

They both started scratching each other.

"Aren't you guys gonna do anything?!?!" Viper yelled.

The boys immediately grabbed them and separated.

"Let me go! I wanna do so many illegal things to that bitch!!" Tigress yelled.

"That's enough!" Po yelled.

"No it isn't! She isn't dead yet! And nobody calls me crazy! Ever!" Aomi screamed.

"You are a crazy bitch!" Tigress yelled.

Aomi started fighting in Zuko's arms but couldn't break past his grip.

"Separate them." Khan said.

"Will do. "Zuko said. As he carried Aomi away into the dormitories.

"And take Tigress to the other room so we can have some peace and quiet." Po said.

"Man that was some fight." Viper said.

"Indeed." Crane said trying to sound smart.

* * *

Grey clouds were forming which meant rain showers were near. They quickly headed inside, a moment later it looked as if the courtyard was flooded.

"I hope we have electricity." Khan said.

"My god for once can you stop thinking about that computer!?" Zuko yelled.

"I can't it gives me purpose!" Khan said. "Besides when my parents find out where I am they will freak on me."

"Let them freak." Zuko said.

"You're impossible to talk to. Everything you say just doesn't make sense." Khan said.

"Can you guys please stop bickering?" Crane asked.

"I know you guys are like a really annoying TV show." Viper said.

"Is the fight over?" Mantis asked while he and Monkey came back from god knows where.

"Yeah. It's been quiet for over an hour." Zuko said.

"Good." Monkey said. "We can't take all this. "

Someone knocked on the door. "Can someone get that?" Po asked.

"Allow me." Khan said as she walked out in the rain. "Don't bother I'm not soaking wet I'm fine." She said sarcastically.

"What do you want from me woman?!?!?!" Zuko yelled.

* * *

The knocking continued.

"I'm coming dammit!" Kahn yelled, and then opened the door.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Khan who is it?" Po asked.

"I don't know but he's kinda cute." She responded.

"You are married young lady!" Zuko yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm looking for the Dragon Warrior."The voice said.

"Oh god! "Viper said in shock. "Po hide!"

"From what?" Po asked.

"Hey Po some dude wants you." Khan said.

Rin recovered from her silence.

"Who could possibly be at the door when it's pouring out?" Rin asked.

"A complete dumbass." Mantis answered.

* * *

Rin moved Khan out of the way walked outside where the stranger was and closed to door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Rin asked the shadow.

"I'm not here for revenge if that's what you're thinking." The shadow said as he emerged from the darkness, the shadow was none other than Tai Lung himself!

"You're no longer welcome here." Rin said.

"Neither are you, Miss I killed over 50 people last year." Tai Lung chuckled.

"You make me sick." Rin said in disgust.

"Get used to it." Tai Lung said.

"You think you can just waltz in here and suspect that nothing happened? But that's when you're wrong." Rin said.

"You are never easily impressed." Tai Lung said.

"So what you're expecting some shelter?" Rin asked.

"No I'm just here to ask for forgiveness then I'll be on my way." Tai Lung said.

"Master Shifu isn't here at the moment." Rin said.

"I can wait till he comes back." Tai Lung said.

"Rin who is that?" Khan asked from inside.

"Nobody." Rin replied.

"Are you scared to tell them that I've returned?" Tai Lung asked.

"No come right in." Rin offered. "But I wouldn't surprise them."

"No problem." Tai Lung said.

Rin opened the door and they both came in.

* * *

"Well hello there." Khan said. (A/N: kind of obvious that she's flirting with him XD)

"Hi." Tai Lung greeted.

The rest came out of the kitchen, half were confused, and the other half was shocked. Mei Ling was just downright terrified.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be I don't know DEAD?!?!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko chill he's cool now." Rin said.

"How do we know that he won't end up killing us all?" Zuko asked.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I understand your distrust and I'm ok with that." Tai Lung said.

"Yeah you better be!" Zuko said and ran back into the kitchen.

Po walked out of the kitchen, took a good look at the visitor and ran back in like a crazed orangutan.

"I guess he's happy to see you." Viper said.

"Or not." Monkey said.

* * *

Tigress heard a desperate knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tigress asked.

"It's me!" Po said.

"What makes you think you could come in?" Tigress asked.

"It's an emergency!!" Po yelled.

"I don't have any toilet paper!" Tigress yelled.

"Not that." Po said.

Tigress sighed and let the panda in.

"What do you want? And why are you so pale?" Tigress asked.

"It's uh…well he is you know." Po stammered.

"Spit it out!" Tigress yelled.

"Uh…well." Po panicked.

"If you can't tell me then get out!" Tigress yelled.

"Tai Lung is back!" Po screamed.

"Is he in the house?!?!!?" Tigress yelled.

"Yes." Po said.

"Shit!" Tigress yelled.

"He doesn't want to fight." Po said.

"When did he get here?" Tigress asked.

"10 minutes ago." Po answered.

"Why did it take so damn long to notify me about it?!" Tigress yelled.

"I'm ok with all these people from the past showing up like this, but they need stop surprising us like this!" Po said.

"I bet he wants to see you." Tigress said.

"I guess." Po said.

"Well go to him!" Tigress said.

"Fine." Po said as he exited hid ex's bedroom.

* * *

"So, you want to apologize." Zuko said awkwardly.

"If that's ok." Tai Lung said.

"Oh no it's fine." Khan said.

Po walked in the room nervously.

"It's about time you got here!" Rin yelled.

She gave the signal for everyone to leave the kitchen.

"Oh crap." Po said.

"Don't worry I won't kill you." Tai Lung said.

"Worried? I'm not worried, who said I was worried?" Po asked.

"I just came to apologize for beating you up, and trying to us e the Dragon Scroll to rule China." Tai Lung said.

"Me too. Sorry I beat the hell out of you then made you disappear." Po said.

"No problem." Tai Lung said.

"I guess we're cool now." Po said.

"Yeah I guess." Tai Lung said.

Long silence.

"Well I have to go." Tai Lung said.

"Ok later." Po said.

* * *

"Wow that was scary." Viper said.

"I know." Mei ling agreed.

"It was unbelievable." Khan said in a dreamy voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing." Khan said.

"Don't tell me nothing!" Zuko yelled.

"You just go gaga over men to spike me!" Zuko yelled.

"I do not! You would have done the same with those French strippers!" Kahn yelled.

"I think we better leave." Rin said. The rest agreed and left behind her.

"I brought the strippers to entertain my guests!" Zuko yelled.

"And yourself!" Khan argued.

"What is that supposed to mean?!?!" Zuko asked angrily.

"It means if I hadn't gone to the party, you would have slept with one of them!" Khan yelled.

"No I wouldn't." Zuko yelled.

"Yes you would have! And to top that, why the hell would you throw a party while Shifu was away and invite everyone from the Valley to come?" Khan asked.

"I wanted to have fun for once!" Zuko yelled.

"Some fun you were having, staring at other girls ass cheeks in your face!" Khan yelled.

"You think I would do that?!?" Zuko screamed.

"You were always doing it! When we started going out you would always stare at other girls, and at the wedding you couldn't take one eye away from one of my bride maids! If I didn't know any better I would have called you a cheater! But no a cheater would prance around with pretty girls going to clubs, and getting wasted together sounds like fun doesn't it?!?!" Khan yelled.

"I don't get what your problem is." Zuko said.

"My problem is that I finally find someone who my parents didn't set me up with and isn't a royal snob and who doesn't care for royal treatment, but he goes behind my back and tries to get more that one wife?!?! Not when I'm around." Khan said.

"What about you and that other guy?!?" Zuko asked.

"Even though he murdered a lot of people he would have made a far better husband then you ever will!" Khan yelled.

"Oh yeah?!?!" Zuko asked.

"Yeah! And you know when I'm out of this jail maybe not seeing me will knock some sense into your atom sized brain!" Khan yelled.

"You are making a big mistake!" Zuko yelled.

"No my biggest mistake was agreeing to marry you!" Khan yelled.

Zuko stared at her in shock and disbelief.

The tension in the room started to fade away; it was quiet enough to hear the rain falling on the ceiling.

"I can't take this anymore." Khan said in a soft voice. "I want a divorce; I can't live with someone who doesn't love me back."

* * *

Dun Dun Dahh!

XD


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm tired." Viper said.

"Of what?" Rin asked.

"Of being locked up in this place, I can't take it anymore." Viper whined.

"I really wish you two would shut up." Tigress said.

The computer started beeping.

"Ugh! I don't feel like talking to Shifu right now." Viper said.

"I do! I wanna freak him out some more!" Rin said anxiously.

Rin got up from the bed to answer the call.

"What took you so long to answer?" Shifu asked.

"We were asleep! You know how late it is?!?!" Rin yelled.

"It's only 6:30 in the afternoon." Tigress said from the background.

"You know your bad at lying right?" Shifu asked.

Rin pouted.

"Checking up on us again?" Viper asked.

"As usual, yes." Shifu said.

"So when are you coming back?" Tigress asked.

"In three days." Shifu said.

"What?!?!?!" The all screamed in disbelief.

"What? You all don't miss me?" Shifu asked.

"Uh excuse us for a second." Viper said.

They muted the sound so Shifu couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What are we going to do?" Viper asked.

"We get released in five days, were screwed." Rin said.

"Maybe we can tell him to extend his time in where ever he is." Tigress suggested.

"That could work." Rin said.

"Uh you guys he's staring at us." Viper said.

They all looked at the computer monitor and saw Shifu looking at them in confusion. They all smiled and waved like everything was ok, he waved back.

All of a sudden Zuko ran in the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" Tigress yelled.

Zuko was panting violently.

Viper turned on the sound.

"What is going on?" Shifu asked.

"Khan is divorcing me!!!!!" Zuko yelled.

"What?!?!?" They all yelled, including Shifu.

"Is she out of her damn mind?!?!?!" Rin yelled.

"I keep forgetting that Rin is there." Shifu said.

"I appreciate that remark." Rin said.

"You guys! What am I going to do?" Zuko asked.

"Well why does she want to leave you all of a sudden?" Tigress asked.

"She thinks I chase after other women when she's not around." Zuko said.

They all nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"You agree with her?!?!?" Zuko yelled.

"Well it's kinda true." Viper said.

"Yeah like when you invited those strippers over." Rin said.

Shifu eyes grew wide.

"Not here! Uh back at home." Zuko said to save his butt.

"That's what I thought you said." Shifu said.

"So are you going to let her go?" Tigress asked.

"Wait a damn minute! Khan is there!?!?! What did I say about inviting people over when I wasn't there?!?!" Shifu demanded.

"We didn't invite her, she just came over." Zuko said.

"And what's taking her so long to leave?" Shifu asked.

They all tried to find an excuse.

"She loves us so much?" Viper said.

"That's understandable." Shifu said.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Aomi asked after searching the whole palace for Mei Ling.

"I've been hanging out with Monkey and Mantis." She said.

"What about Crane?" Aomi asked.

"I've been thinking and I thought I should let him enjoy his happiness with Viper." Mei Ling said.

"So you're just giving up?" Aomi asked.

"Yeah." Mei Ling said.

"You are such a coward." Aomi hissed.

"I'd rather be a coward then have almost the entire palace hate me." Mei Ling said.

Aomi said nothing.

"You know how many girls are probably plotting many different ways to kill you for stealing their men?" Mei Ling asked.

"Bite your tongue!" Aomi yelled.

Mei Ling bit her tongue playfully.

"I know what I'm doing!" Aomi yelled.

"Do you? Because I bet Tigress wants to tear you up right now." Mei Ling said with a laugh.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Po has less feelings of affection for her." Aomi said.

"Because you came in the middle." Mei Ling said.

"What does that prove?" Aomi asked.

"Once they find out the truth, it's your loss." Mei Ling said.

* * *

"Is it true?" Po asked. After he found Khan in the kitchen.

"Is what true?" Khan asked.

"Are you really divorcing Zuko over some dumb fight?" Po asked.

"Great now everyone knows because he can't keep his big mouth shut." Khan said to herself.

"Don't blame him for his past mistakes." Po said.

"You think talking to me about that would make me change my mind?" Khan asked.

"It was worth a shot." Po said.

"He doesn't even love me." Khan said.

"Don't say that." Po said.

"No I mean it; he probably married me for my parents' money." Khan said.

"No he didn't, because if he did he would have wanted to be Emperor." Po said.

"That's only one thing; he chases girls around for fun." Khan said.

Po laughed. "That's how he is, men like us love women."

"There's a giant question mark in my head right now." Khan said.

"It's just like you girls chasing the hottest guy in the world." Po said.

"And your point is?" Khan asked.

"The point is he may chase those girls and face rejection from them but he wont have to worry because he knows you will never reject him." Po said.

"See now your making me feel like a jerk." Khan said.

"That's how you're supposed to feel." Po said.

"So he invited those strippers because he misses me?" Khan asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Po said.

"Thanks Po." Khan said.

"Can I ask you something?" Po asked.

"Sure anything." Khan said.

"I was just wondering, can I poke your eye?" Po asked.

"Why?" Khan said while she slowly scooted away.

"Because your cat eyes are so fascinating, in the light the get skinny, but in the dark they dilate. Did you know your eyes are like mirrors so it glows in the dark?" Po said.

"Uh, sure." Khan said.

Po poked her eye.

"You happy now?" Khan asked.

"Very." Po said with a wide smile.

* * *

"Rin go buy us some food." Zuko said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because I'm your older brother, and you're the only person who can leave this place." Zuko said.

"And what makes you think I got cash on me?" Rin asked.

Tigress threw 40 Yuan at Rin.

"There now go." Tigress said.

"Where did you get all that money from?" Viper asked.

"I know people, who know people, who have money." Tigress said.

"So tell me who those people are." Rin said.

"Your mother." Tigress said.

The whole room laughed.

"I will spit in your food." Rin said.

"I don't care, I'd eat anything really." Tigress said.

"Ok then can you eat this piece of paper?" Zuko asked.

"Anything edible." Tigress corrected.

"Whatever." Rin said, then left to get the food.

"So who has something interesting to say?" Zuko asked.

"I'm still wondering what you guys are doing in my room." Tigress said.

"Because you need company." Viper said.

"For what?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know." Viper said.

"Are you over Po yet?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Tigress said.

"Oh, well do you mind if I make out with you?" Zuko asked.

"What? Yes I mind!" Tigress said.

"Your no fun." Zuko said.

Viper giggled.

"You think it's funny to have your friends husband hit on you?" Tigress asked Viper.

"Yep pretty much." Viper said.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tigress said.

Khan walked in.

Zuko hid behind Tigress.

"Why are you hiding?" Khan asked.

"Because I don't want you to beat me around after you infuse me with catnip." Zuko said.

"Really?" Tigress asked.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Viper asked.

"Because three people already asked to poke my eye, and I don't want anymore people to ask me." Khan said.

"Can I poke your eye?" Tigress asked.

"Poke your own!" Khan yelled.

Tigress started poking Zuko's eye instead.

"You know how annoying that is?" Zuko asked.

"Not really." Tigress said.

"So what do you need?" Viper asked.

Khan turned to Zuko. "I need five minutes with you, you owe me that much."

"Oh sure run me out of my own room I don't mind." Tigress said.

"We will leave you guys alone." Viper said.

"The bed is off limits for occasional reasons, if you know what I mean." Tigress said.

"You're dirty!" Zuko yelled.

Tigress smiled and left the room.

"So you want yell at me some more?" Zuko asked.

Khan hugged him.

"Let's never argue like that ever again." Khan said. "What I said yesterday I didn't mean it."

"I should be apologizing." Zuko said.

"Ok!" Khan agreed.

"Really? You're supposed to deny that." Zuko said.

"Look I'm not good at this couple stuff ok?" Khan said.

"Sure alright." Zuko said.

"But you need to promise me something." Khan said.

"Sure anything." Zuko said.

"No more girl hunting when I'm not around." Khan said.

"You two." Zuko said.

"Excuse me?" Khan asked.

"Look I don't know if your gay or not." Zuko said.

Khan started laughing.

"Well no more boy hunting for you." Khan said.

"Agreed." Zuko said. Then kissed her nose.

"Can I ask you something?" Khan asked.

"Ok." Zuko said.

"Can I poke your eye?" Khan asked.

*sigh* "ok." Zuko said.

* * *

SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE I WAS GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS, PLUS AND EXTRA WEEK CAUSE ITS SPRING BREAK BABY!

CHEERS!


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey I'm back." Rin said.

"With food?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah knock yourself out." Rin said, tossing the box over to him.

"What took you so long?" Tigress asked.

"Long line." Rin said.

"A long line took you 4 hours to get back?" Tigress asked.

"I had to walk." Rin added.

"You could have at least kept the food warm. My shrimp is cold." Zuko whined.

"At least you got something to eat." Rin said.

They suddenly heard loud footsteps headed their way! Like a stampede. But it was just Po rushing because of the smell.

"Do I smell General Sous Chicken?" Po asked.

"Here." Viper said.

Po took the box and ran back outside.

"Hey! We still haven't told Master Shifu to extend his time away from us." Viper suddenly said.

"Its 10:30 it's too late to call him now." Zuko said.

"We could at least see if he's still awake." Tigress said, as she headed for the computer.

"How is he still online?" Khan asked, after seeing his name.

"He probably forgot to logout before bed." Viper suggested.

"Ohhh sushi." Mei Ling said from the window.

*sigh* "come on in Mei Ling." Rin said.

Mei Ling jumped inside and dug into the platter of sushi.

"It's ringing." Tigress said.

Shifu picked up the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"You're still awake?" Khan asked.

"Of course it's the afternoon here!" Shifu said.

"What time is it?" Zuko asked.

"3:00." Shifu said.

"Where are you?" Rin asked.

"None of your business that's where!" Shifu yelled.

"OMJesus! Chill home slice." Rin said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I can't start a new slanguage?" Rin asked.

They all shook their heads and focused back on the monitor.

"We were wondering, if you could come back maybe next week?" Viper asked.

"Why?" Shifu asked.

"Well we just want to have time to straighten up the place for you." Khan lied.

"Is that so?" Shifu asked. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing, just welcoming you back home." Viper said.

"Oh! For god sakes man!!! We just want our damn freedom!!! Is that so much to ask?!?!?!" Zuko suddenly shouted.

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"That's understandable." Shifu said. "Who's that behind Viper?"

"Oh. That's Mei Ling." Viper explained.

Mei Ling turned around with a mouthful of sushi.

"She's one of Crane's friends." Tigress said.

"Hi." Mei Ling managed to say after swallowing the mouthful of sushi.

"How many of your friends did you invite over?" Shifu asked angrily.

"That's all I promise!" Zuko said.

"I might have to come over." Shifu said.

"No!!!" They all yelled.

Shifu gave them a look.

"We don't want you to waste your time looking after us." Khan said.

"Ok then." Shifu said.

"Where's Po?" Shifu asked.

"Stuffing his face with my chicken, why?" Zuko asked.

"Just checking." Shifu said.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Po?" Aomi asked Monkey and Mantis.

"No, but we last saw him in the kitchen maybe you can look there." Mantis said.

"Thanks." Aomi said.

"I never thought she would talk to us." Monkey said.

"Well she just did." Mantis said.

Monkey and Mantis sat in silence.

"That's it, savor the moment." Mantis said.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Aomi asked.

"Not at all grab a chair." Po said.

Aomi sat down.

"Uh. What are you eating?" Aomi asked.

"Chicken." Po replied. "Want some?"

"No thanks." Aomi said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Po asked.

"About us." Aomi said.

"Us?" Po asked.

"Well yeah." Aomi said.

"What about us?" Po asked.

"I was just wondering, when we get released maybe we could actually go out instead of staying here." Aomi said.

"You're asking me out on a date?" Po gulped.

"Of course what else?" Aomi said. "I thought it was time to take our relationship to another level."

"Levels?" Po asked.

"You know nothing about relationships do you?" Aomi said.

"I know a little stuff." Po said.

"But still a little clueless am I right?" Aomi asked.

"Where are you getting at this?" Po asked.

"I just wanted us to get closer." Aomi said.

"Look I don't think I'm ready for another girlfriend." Po said.

"You didn't say that when you kissed me." Aomi said.

"That was an accident you fell on me." Po said.

"So? You kissed me back." Aomi said.

"Look, that's not the point." Po said.

"Then what is?" Aomi asked.

"The point is, is that I'm not comfortable being with you." Po said.

"Excuse me?" Aomi asked.

"You heard me." Po said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Aomi asked.

"We never even went out!" Po yelled.

Aomi knocked the chicken off the table and the plate broke, she stood up.

"You're making a big mistake!" Aomi yelled.

"Oh please without me, you have nothing." Po said. (A/N: sooo true)

Aomi said nothing.

"And I figured something else." Po said. "The reason why you followed Mei Ling to the party is because you knew I was here."

"Ok so? I broke you and Tigress up. Big f**king deal." Aomi said. "The thing is she will never forgive you, ever." Aomi threatened.

"Oh really?" Tigress asked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Po asked.

"A while." Tigress said.

Aomi had shock in her eyes.

"I told you, but you didn't listen if you keep manipulating people they will all hate you." Tigress said.

"Don't go all Oprah Winfrey on me, the fact is I win." Aomi said.

"So this whole thing was a game to you?!" Tigress yelled.

The rest emerged at the door.

"Sure, I like toying with people's emotions." Aomi winced.

"I'm really going to tear that bitch up!" Rin yelled.

"Go ahead, nobody's stopping you." Aomi challenged.

"I am!" Zuko said grabbing his sister.

"She's the girl that broke me and Ling up remember?!?" Rin yelled.

"That was her?!?!" Zuko asked furiously. "I was beating up the wrong person!"

"And because of you he's dead!" Rin pointed at Aomi.

"I know I'm a witch." Aomi laughed.

"Oh no! Who do you think you're laughing at?" Viper yelled.

"Viper calm down." Crane said.

"I'm done calming down!" Viper yelled. "I'm tired of being mellow all the time! You know how many friends cry to me about their dead relationships!?!?! I had to put them all on therapy!"

"She didn't do anything to me really; I just want to smack her around." Khan said.

"Ladies we have high blood pressure so you all need to rest." Po said.

Rin tackled Aomi to the ground throwing deadly punches.

"Why the hell did you let her go?" Crane asked.

"She bit me!" Zuko said.

Aomi pushed Rin off and grabbed a frying pan prepared to hit Rin with it. Tigress grabbed the pan from her hands and punched her in the face.

Mei Ling came in with an ice cream cone watching the fight with pleasure.

"Isn't this what you wanted Aomi? You said yourself you can take any girl." Mei Ling giggled.

Po grabbed the most violent one (Rin) and carried her out the kitchen.

They suddenly hear sirens.

"Aww dammit!" They all yelled.

* * *

I BEGIN TO WONDER WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS GETTING INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE?

CHEERS! 3


	17. Chapter 17

"Ugh!!! Why are we always getting screwed every ten minutes?!?!?!" Zuko yelled.

"Calm down you guys." Po said.

"I think we already passed that level thanks." Mei Ling said.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! I'm dead sooo dead! My parents will kill me!" Khan panicked.

"I've spent too much time away from school already." Mei Ling said.

They heard a heavy knock on the door.

"Hey they didn't demand entrance this time, maybe they're not pissed at us." Zuko said.

Po went over and opened the door.

"Oh hi officer." Po said nervously.

"Don't worry son you're not in trouble." The officer said.

Po let out a sigh of relief.

"So what are you here for?" Crane asked.

"You all have been released, due to a #1 fan who took the blame for that party you threw; turns out he couldn't stand to see his favorite Masters held captive in their own home." The officer explained.

"We're free?!?!" Zuko asked excitedly.

The officer nodded.

"Yes! Freedom!!" Monkey and Mantis cheered.

"Now you all can wait a moment so I can get the keys to unlock those anklets." The officer left and went to his vehicle.

He ran back gasping for air. "*cough* man! *panting heavily* stairs." He said.

"Unlock me!!!" Crane begged.

"No me!" Khan bumped in.

"Easy, easy there are plenty of keys to go around." The officer said then handed them a key to free themselves.

"Now that you can move about and have no more problems I can add another problem, you all have to pay this 7,000 Yuan fine." The officer smiled.

Khan fainted.

"She's dead." Mantis said.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going to come up with seven grand!?!?!?!" Crane yelled.

"I don't know but I say we make Zuko pay it." Monkey said.

"What? Why me?!?!" Zuko asked.

"Because you're the one who started this mess." Viper said.

Khan finally woke up on Zuko's lap.

"Gah. What happened? I dreamt that I was free then someone said something about 7,000 Yuan, then everything was a blur." Khan said.

"Kahn! Baby, you're rich! Tell me you have 7 grand on you!" Zuko pleaded.

"Uh, no I don't." Khan said.

Zuko cursed and left the room.

Everyone was shocked of his words. Viper was flipping through a dictionary to figure out what the words meant.

* * *

11:56pm

* * *

Tigress was laying on a bench very frustrated, still happy that she was no longer arrested she still wanted to tear Aomi to shreds not matter how bad it would make Po feel.

"There you are." Po said.

Tigress remained silent.

"May I sit on your head?" Po asked.

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"It was a joke." Po said blankly.

"Oh." Tigress got up in sitting position to leave room for Po.

"So what's up?" Po asked.

"Whoa! Rewind. You're talking to me?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah." Po said.

"I thought you hated me." Tigress said.

"Never. But I was angry when you socked Aomi in the face." Po said.

"What do you see in her anyway?" Tigress asked.

"Hah! Funny, she asked the same thing about you." Po said.

Tigress gave him a serious look.

"What?" Po asked.

"That's not funny." Tigress said.

"Well you can't help but feel sorry for her." Po said.

"For what?" Tigress asked.

"Well, she never had a real boyfriend who liked her for who she was, just for her body." Po said.

"I can relate." Tigress said.

Po gave her a shocked look.

"What? It's not like I let them get at me." Tigress said.

"But Aomi did." Po said.

"That's why she's a…you know." Tigress said.

"She's troubled." Po said.

"So when she met you why did she cheat?" Tigress asked. "Even though you liked her for her."

"…that's a very good question." Po said.

"Isn't it?" Tigress said.

"I miss your sarcasm." Po said.

"Aww thanks. But you know what I miss the most? That stupid puppy dog face you always make." Tigress said.

"Where did we go wrong?" Po asked.

"We let your Ex get to us." Tigress said.

"So friends?" Po asked.

"I don't feel like being friends." Tigress said.

"Best friends?" Po asked.

"I wanna be more than that." Tigress said.

"BFF?" Po asked.

"More than that." Tigress said.

Po gave her a confused look.

"I wanna get back together." Tigress huffed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Po said.

"I hope not." Tigress said then kissed him.

"Now about that iPod business." Po began.

"Ugh! Po I'm not buying it!" Tigress said.

"C'mon you're my girl now at least get me a present to celebrate!" Po said.

"I'll get you something else." Tigress said, annoyed.

"Yes! I like my girls demanding." Po said giving Tigress a tight hug; I didn't take her long to realize what he meant.

"Good luck cause I'm waiting till I'm married." Tigress said as she pushed him away.

"Aww, no goodnight present?" Po asked.

"Nope." Tigress said.

They walked to the dormitories holding hands.

* * *

Next Morning.

* * *

"I win again!" Khan cheered.

"That's not fair!" Shifu yelled.

"Don't hate the player! Hate the game." Khan teased.

They were playing Mahjong over the webcam Shifu lost dozens of times to a female.

"I give up." Shifu said.

"I knew you would." Khan stuck her tongue at him.

Shifu disconnected the chat and Khan laughed, but was shocked when she saw Aomi standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" Khan asked coldly.

"Leaving." Aomi said.

"Good. Be sure to take your slutty attitude with you." Khan snapped.

"Sure thing, but this isn't completely goodbye; we'll see each other again much sooner, except your heart won't beat." Aomi said then left the room.

Khan stood there frozen.

'What did she mean? Is she planning to assassinate me? Why is she beginning to sound like someone I knew? Why am I asking myself all these questions? Why are you still reading this sentence?'

* * *

IDK THE SENTENCE JUST SOUNDS SUSPICOUS

I WANT YOU ALL TO TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IS THE FUNNIEST CHARACTER IN THIS STORY!

CHEERS!!! :)


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm really sorry for bringing all this trouble along." Mei Ling apologized.

"It wasn't entirely your fault." Zuko said.

"If only we could help about the fine and all." Mei Ling said.

"Don't sweat it." Po said.

"Yeah, I bet me and the palace can take care of it." Khan said.

"By the way Tigress do you know where to contact the people you know who know people who knows the person who ahs money?" Zuko asked.

"If you must know who gave me the money it was the Bao Gu Orphanage." Tigress said.

"Well it was worth a shot." Crane said.

"Well I better get going; I need some time to make an excuse for my Sensei when we get back." Mei Ling said.

"Good luck." Viper said.

"Mei Ling get your ass down here! The taxi driver has the meter running!!" Aomi yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Bye guys." Mei Ling said.

"Mei Ling wait!" Crane called when she was in the middle of the grand stairs. "I was hoping that we could be friends." Crane said.

"You know we will always be friends no matter what." Mei Ling said.

Crane gave her a hug goodbye.

"You take care of yourself." Crane said.

"Who are you? My dad?" Mei Ling joked then continued walking down the steps.

"Khan aren't you leaving?" Viper asked.

"Not yet. We need to solve this money problem fast!" Khan said.

"Why? We have enough time." Po said.

"No we don't!" Khan said.

"Why wouldn't we have time?" Zuko asked.

"Well…the funniest thing happened this morning, me and Shifu were playing Mahjong over the webcam and he said if he wins he gets to stay another week where he is, but if I won he would have to come in two days." Khan explained.

"So who won?" Monkey asked anxiously.

"I did." Khan said quietly.

"What?!!?!?!" Zuko screeched.

"How many times did you win?" Tigress asked.

"Twelve times." Khan said.

"Oh my god! Shifu is gonna tear us limb from limb!" Mantis said.

* * *

Rin sat on the kitchen table meditating, since it was the only peaceful place in the palace. She suddenly thought she was hearing something, almost like a…flapping noise. She quickly opened her eyes then Zeng, a Messenger Bird collapsed right in front of her.

He got up panting loudly and dusting off his robe.

"Oh my god Zeng I missed you!" Rin said, and hugged the goose with no mercy.

"Rape! Rape!!!!! "He screamed.

Rin stopped hugging him and smiled. He jumped back and resumed a battle stance.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked.

"I'm about to defend this palace in the likes of you, you devil worshiping pig!" Zeng yelled.

"Now that is not a way to talk to a resident of this Palace Zeng." Rin said as she got closer.

In her surprise Zeng pulled out a wooden cross and held it in front of her face. "I rebuke you Satan in the name of Jesus!!!" He yelled.

"Ok? What are you doing here?" Rin said.

Zeng opened his eyes realizing the cross didn't work; he tossed it above his head. "I've heard some rumors about what was going on in this palace, and I just came to see if it was true or not."

"I can assure you that those stupid rumors aren't true." Rin said.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Tigress said.

She opened the door and Tai Lung was there.

"Oh great." Tigress said prepared to slam the door in his face but he put his foot in the way.

"Have you heard what's going around?" Tai Lung asked.

"No and I really don't care." Tigress said.

Tai lung held a magazine in her face; in shock she read the heading.

CRAZIEST PARTY OF THE YEAR.

She looked down and saw the Jade Palace filled with young teens, you could see everything that was there, the drugs, alcohol, strippers, everything and the worst part was the furious five, Po, Khan and Zuko were in the picture as well!

"I don't believe this!" Tigress said in disbelief.

"It gets worse, turn to page 50." Tai Lung said.

Tigress flipped through the pages and saw something even worse. The pictures of them getting arrested, the mess left after the party and the empty pool of sacred tears thanks to that fat teenager.

"We are going to die." Tigress said.

"It gets worse." Tai Lung said.

"What could possibly get worse then this?" Tigress asked.

"You know the person who busted you out?" He was the head paparazzi. Tai Lung said.

Tigress wanted to faint, hearing this from her enemy made things even worse. She suddenly felt lightheaded.

"How far did the news go?" Tigress managed to ask.

"All the way to Beijing City." Tai Lung said.

"Shifu is going to murder us!" Tigress panicked.

"Don't worry. I collected most of the magazines from the south and the east, so nobody in the Valley of Peace knows yet." Tai Lung said.

"That's good." Tigress said.

"I'll collect more, but the news could spread faster than I could walk." Tai Lung said.

"Just get as much as you can, please." Tigress said.

Tai Lung would do anything for his ex girlfriend's smile; he quickly agreed and ran down the steps.

* * *

"You guys won't believe this!" Khan said from the computer.

"What?" Viper and Zuko asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Zeng said in shock.

"There are pictures of the party everywhere!" Rin yelled.

"Khan is that you?" Zuko asked, mistakening her for a stripper.

"She looks just like you." Viper said.

Khan gave her an angry glare.

"Well she does!" Viper said.

Khan studied the picture; it was an identical stripper making out with another girl.

"No wonder people keep asking if I'm bisexual!" Khan yelled.

"The news is out!" Tigress barged in.

"What?!?! "The all screamed in unison.

"It's true." Tigress held out the magazine Tai Lung had given her.

"Is that me on that fake throne?" Zuko asked.

"Po what the hell are you doing eating everything from the snack table?" Crane asked.

"I was in shock ok?" Po said.

"You guys!" Tigress yelled.

"This has gone all the way to Beijing City! Where everybody knows". Tigress said.

"Let's check if Shifu has it." Khan said.

"No! It's too risky." Tigress said.

"Relax!" Khan said.

Shifu wasn't logged in, but instead she read his status report. It said 'at the airport'

"Is it time to freak out now?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Monkey said.

Zuko ran around the room screaming like a little girl.

* * *

O.O TOUGH SITUATION!

MORE NEXT WEEK UNTIL THE FINAL CHAPTER WHICH IS ON MAY 5TH THEN THE TRILOGY ON MAY 20TH CALLED 'COME FIND ME' RATED T

CHEERS!!


	19. Chapter 19

The group, stood on the marble doorstep, nervous and eager to get this over with, the most bothered was Khan.

"What if they're home?" Khan asked.

"They are on vacation." Zuko said.

"But they could come early you never know." Khan said.

Suddenly the large gates opened, revealing the Imperial Palace.

"Khan? What are you doing here so soon?" One of the maids asked.

"I came to check on the place." Khan lied.

"I'll make some ginger tea for your guests." The maid offered then rushed off to the kitchen.

"This way." Khan said as she led the rest into her study.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Po asked.

"I'm sure, you guys are with me." Khan said.

They sat down on the luxury sofas and watched Khan and Zuko pull the books off the shelves.

"It has to be here somewhere." Khan said to herself.

"What are you looking for?" Tigress asked.

"My key." Khan said.

"Did you check that book that's on the pedestal?" Monkey asked.

"Please, it's not there." Zuko said.

"Oh yeah? I bet you 20 almond cookies that I'm right." Monkey said.

"Are you gambling again?" Viper asked.

"No I'm negotiating." Monkey said.

Khan dropped the books she had in her hand, and opened the book on the pedestal.

"Is it there?" Crane asked.

"Hold on." Khan said.

They watched her flip, from page after page until she found that the rest of the books pages were cut into a small hole, there the key was.

"Zuko lost." Khan said holding the key in her hand.

"Dammit!!" Zuko yelled.

"Shh. Let's go upstairs." Khan said.

They left the study and headed to a dark room, which the walls were made from copper and gold.

"Hey you told me you had no cash!" Zuko said.

"I don't have enough!" Khan said.

She unlocked the door.

"So where's the safe?" Po asked looking around.

"It's right in front of you." Khan said.

They all looked down and saw a small metal box.

"I've seen small things, but that is just downright puny!" Tigress said.

"It may look small but it holds a lot." Zuko said.

Khan put in the combination, and the safe opened showing a very large wad of money and many coins.

"Let's count it in my room." Khan said.

* * *

"What? What do you mean; you don't allow liquids in the plane?" Shifu asked.

"We just don't want anything flammable to board the plane." The Security Guard said.

"Tooth paste isn't flammable!!! It isn't even a liquid!" Shifu yelled.

"But liquids ooze, so that it a liquid." The Security Guard repeated.

"Just let me board the plane." Shifu said.

"You aren't finished yet." The Guard said.

"Are you shipping any meats, disease, or plantation with you?" The Security Guard asked.

"No." Shifu said.

"Well I want you to fill out this blue card." He said.

"I can't read or write in English." Shifu said

"Yet you can speak it?" The Guard asked.

"Fine. But only Chinese that I can read." The Guard said.

"Ok?" Shifu said, and filled out the following:

Name: 主市府

Date of Arrival: 1932 年 10 月 19日，

Date of Departure: 1932 年 11 月 1日，

Sex: 男性

Destination: 山谷的和平，中國

Passport #: 00836547267546

* * *

"Ok that makes a total of 6,846 Yuan in all." Viper said.

"That just leaves us 514 Yuan." Mantis said.

"Tea is ready!" The maid said as she came in.

"Thanks Kiki." Khan said.

"No problem." Kiki said.

"Wow whose trophies are these? Khans are these yours?" Viper asked as she awed the shelves of victory.

"No, those aren't mine." Khan said looking down at the floor.

"Then whose are there?" Po asked.

"Oh god! He asked the question, now she's gonna tell the story!!!" Zuko said as he thumped Po in the head.

"Those were my little sister's." Khan said.

"She must have been a bright person." Viper said.

"She was, she was funny, talented, and a very good cook." Khan said.

"Was she pretty?" Mantis asked.

"We were twins." Khan said.

"Oh. Well, never mind." Mantis said.

Khan threw her spoon at him.

"It was a joke!" He said.

"What was her name?" Tigress asked.

"Sari." Khan said.

"That's an awesome name." Po said.

"But she wasn't as bright as anyone thought she was." Khan said.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"She was very emotional, depressed, and moody." Zuko said.

"She kept talking about what it would be like to die, and if it was painful or not." Khan said. She began sobbing.

"She killed herself after she was crowned Princess." Khan said.

"And what was even creepier was that she left a note." Zuko said, handing it to Viper.

Viper unfolded the note and read it out loud.

Dear Khan,

'I know for the past 16 years we've been really close but I thought we were drifting farther apart. The day we accepted ourselves to the throne, I've filled myself with lies; I never wanted to be a princess nor an Empress, that always seemed to be your dream, but some dreams become a nightmare. I only wish for God to accept me for who I am, not for what I pretend to be, I'm not perfect, I'm a curse that the Devil has sent upon your life.'

"That's so sad she thinks she's useless." Viper said.

"Is that blood?" Tigress asked pointing at the paper.

"Yes it is." Khan said.

Viper continued reading.

'I have no purpose to live; I've been such a Burdon to you since birth, and I don't see why you won't yell at me like normal sisters do. We are robots to our parents and our City. I was bleeding on the inside, now I'm bleeding on the outside. I have to leave you. I don't want you to have any part of me. Take this necklace and burn it with my body. And tell our parents that I love them.'

"From The Aching Soul of Sari Hiroshima."

Viper held the necklace.

"That's the last connection I had with her." Khan said.

"Why didn't you burn it?" Crane asked.

"It was too painful to give away." Khan said.

"I'm very sorry for your lose." Viper said.

"It's nothing really." Khan said.

"Wait, wait, wait! She wrote this while she was dying from cutting herself up?" Po asked.

"Po!" Tigress nudged him.

"I'm amazed on how she did that myself." Zuko said.

"Well we can't spend the whole day here, we need some quick cash!!!" Zuko yelled.

* * *

SOOO SAD! *WIPES AWAY TEARS AS VIOLIN MUSIC PLAYS, PICKS UP CAT AND USES HER AS A TISSUE*

ANYHOW ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW!!!

RESSES PEASES!


	20. Chapter 20

"We have 14 hours to collect as much money as possible." Viper said.

"Mantis and I will entertain the square." Monkey said.

"Good." Zuko said. "Khan and I will sell lemonade."

They stared at him.

"What? It's hot today, not normal for a November afternoon." Zuko said.

"Well I decided to make a sacrifice." Po said.

"And what is it?" Crane asked.

"I decided to sell all my action figures." Po sniffed.

"Aww so generous, he would sell his action figures to save our asses." Zuko said.

"You guys let's go!" Khan yelled.

"Wait!" Kiki yelled.

"What is it?" Khan asked.

"Your parents just notified me that they will be home tomorrow morning. You have until then to get back before they suspect anything." Kiki said.

"Awesome your maid is siding with us!" Po said.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Khan said.

"I'll make sure she gets here in time." Rin said.

"This tea burns my throat." Monkey whined.

"It's supposed to do that, it warms your body." Kiki said.

"Let's get going." Zuko said.

* * *

4 hours later…

* * *

"So far we made 132 Yuan." Mantis said.

"Our dancing sucked eggs." Monkey said.

"Wasn't as bad as what I did." Rin said.

"What did you do exactly?" Viper asked.

"I just sat near that tea shop and random people gave me coins." Rin said.

"They thought you were a hobo." Crane laughed.

"I'm a hot hobo." Rin walked off.

"I agree." Mantis whispered to Monkey.

"Po how much did you make?" Tigress asked.

"Not much. But it was more then what Monkey and Mantis got." Po said

"Which was?" Tigress asked.

"2 Yuan more than them." Po said.

"That's good we're almost there." Khan said.

"Just over 300 more Yuan to collect." Zuko said.

"Let's get back to the palace! We have to check on Shifu's status reports!" Viper said.

"I'm pretty sure he's already on the plane." Rin said.

* * *

"Let me pass!" Shifu yelled.

"Not until we solve this toothpaste issue." The second guard said.

"I already discussed this with the first guard 20 minutes ago!" Shifu yelled.

"Ok sir I'm going to have to ask you to empty out your suitcase." The guard said.

"What for?!?!?!" Shifu screeched impatiently.

"You seem suspicious." The guard said.

"How the hell do I look suspicious?" Shifu asked.

"You're wearing a dress." The guard pointed out.

"It isn't a dress it's a robe!!" Shifu yelled.

"It's clearly a dress." The guard said.

"No it isn't!" Shifu yelled.

"Are you impersonating a woman sir?" The guard asked.

"What the hell no!!!!" Shifu yelled.

"Well you look like one." The guard said.

"Whoever thought of hiring you for this job deserves to die!!!!" Shifu yelled.

"Are you threatening an officer?" The guard asked.

"Are you even working for the force?" Shifu asked.

"No." the guard said.

"Look. I don't have time for this crap; I have a plane to catch." Shifu said and walked past the guard.

The guard watched Shifu walk away and he pulled out his walkie talkie.

* * *

"Rin it didn't work." The guard said.

"What?!?!" Rin yelled in the walkie talkie.

"I tried to stall him so he could miss his plane, but the old man is too smart." The guard said.

"Ugh! You're useless!" Rin yelled.

"I still get that kiss…right?" The guard asked.

"In your dreams onion breath!" Rin yelled and turned off the walkie talkie.

* * *

"Who was that?" Tigress asked.

"This guy who was supposed to stall Shifu at the airport." Rin said.

"How could you communicate with him?" Crane asked.

"Universal walkie talkie, duh." Rin said.

"May I pitch in?" Mei Ling asked.

"Sure. "Zuko said.

"Where did you come from?" Po asked in shock.

"…..my mother, didn't you?" Mei Ling asked.

"I think this might be enough, 450 Yuan." Mei Ling said.

"Oh, we can't take this money from you." Viper said.

"I sure can!" Zuko said and took the cash.

"If we weren't in public I will pull your shorts down!" Kahn yelled.

Zuko ran behind Po.

"Let's get to the station."

* * *

"We need to speak to the officer now!" Zuko ordered.

"You will have to wait." The assistant said.

"We waited for 2 hours dammit!" Khan yelled.

Suddenly the officer came out.

"What happens to be the problem?" The officer asked.

"Here is your money now let us off the hook." Zuko said as he slapped the money on his palm.

The officer started laughing.

"He's chuckling." Tigress said.

"I see that he's chuckling." Mantis said.

"Why is he chuckling?" Crane asked.

"You never needed to pay the fine." The officer laughed. It was a joke.

Zuko showed a large smile and turned to his wife like a smiling zombie. "You hear that? We didn't need to pay the fine."

"So I sold my fucking action figures for nothing?!?!?!" Po yelled.

Everyone looked at Tigressluver.

"What no bleeps?" Rin asked.

*tosses away milkshake* "sorry, Po say that again." I said.

"So I sold my *bleep* action figures for nothing?!?!?!" Po yelled again.

Khan, who looked like she was about to maul him.

"I…am going to rip…your balls off!" Khan attacked.

The other police men grabbed her off and pushed her away.

"Calm down!" The officer said.

"You know how much time we spent doing nothing?!?!?!" Tigress yelled.

"Can't you all take a joke?" The officer asked.

They turned around to walk away.

"Sheesh, women." The officer whispered.

"What did you say?!?!?!" Rin yelled and lunged at the officer.

Zuko pulled his crazed sister off the officer and rushed with her out the door.

"Please don't press charges." Zuko said and ran away.

* * *

"What do we do with all this money?" Po asked.

"I'll take my 450 back, thanks." Mei Ling said and snatched the money out of Zuko's hand.

"Uhh guys?" Viper said.

"What?" Monkey asked.

"What time is it?" Viper asked.

"4:50, why?" Crane said.

"Shifu comes in 10 minutes!" Khan remembered.

"Were gonna die!!!!" Zuko freaked out.

"Po." Tigress said.

"Yeah." Po answered.

"I hope you can run fast." Tigress said.

Po gulped.

* * *

"My lungs…are on fire!" Po gasped.

They finally made it to the door and ran to their rooms.

Zuko stayed and made sure that everything was in balance.

He heard keys jingling, and ran away like Jack Sparrow.

"I'm home!" Shifu called.

Everyone came to greet him, pretending that nothing happened.

"How was your trip?" Viper asked.

"Nothing special." Shifu said.

"We did nothing what so freaking ever!" Zuko said.

"Why are you shaking?" Shifu asked.

"I had caffeine." Zuko lied.

"Oh really?" Shifu asked.

"Yep! Coffee, coffee, coffee!! Emmmmm!!!!" Zuko shaked.

"So did anything interesting happen?" Shifu asked.

"Naw!" Mantis said.

"Well, I need to get some rest." Shifu said."I'm surprised this place is cleaner then when I left it."

"Oh you!" Zuko gushed.

"I might let you have that party you wanted Zuko." Shifu said.

"Oh I don't need a party…trust me." Zuko said.

Tigress nudged him.

"Sooo where did you go Shifu?" Rin asked out of nowhere.

"Nowhere." Shifu said.

"Was it nice in nowhere?" Rin asked.

"And what exactly do you want?" Shifu asked.

"The truth." Rin said.

"So do I." Shifu said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shifu said beholding the magazine in their faces.

"t-that's not us." Zuko stuttered.

"Ohhh really? Well it looks very much like the Jade Palace to me." Shifu said.

"We had nothing to do with that picture." Rin said.

Shifu flipped through the pages.

"Tell me the truth, did you throw a party?" Shifu asked.

"No we did not." Zuko lied.

"Ok then." Shifu said and walked to open the Hall of Hero's.

"No don't!" Po yelled, but it was too late, party decorations, music CD's, cameras, and even a disco ball fell across the floor.

"Who put that there?" Zuko asked stupidly.

Khan fainted.

Shifu looked at them angrily.

"And you all got arrested as well?" Shifu asked.

"Psh! No." monkey lied.

"Well I was the one who let you off." Shifu said.

"Ohhh you were the number 1 fan?" Po asked.

"Yes. Because someone doesn't know how to turn off a webcam properly." Shifu said.

Everyone stared angrily at Rin.

"What? I thought it was off!" Rin yelled.

"Well you thought wrong!" Zuko yelled.

"I know your secret!" Rin pointed at Shifu.

"And what is that?" Shifu asked.

"You lied, and said that you went on a meeting but that's not where you went is it?" Rin said.

"That is true I won't deny it." Shifu said.

"So where did you go?" Crane asked.

"Hawaii." Shifu said.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You went on vacation?" Zuko asked like he was about to cry.

"Of course I needed to get away from you all!" Shifu said.

"Were not that bad." Po said.

"You all are grounded! For a month." Shifu said.

"Oh please I can do 2 months." Zuko challenged.

"3 months." Shifu said.

"4 months." Zuko said.

"Shutup!!!!" They all tackled Zuko to the ground.

"4 months it is, starting now. No technology, training times will be doubled, and you all will wake up at 3:00 in the morning." Shifu said.

"This is boot camp!" Zuko whined.

"You want me to add more?" Shifu asked.

"*sigh* no sir." Zuko said glumly.

"And Khan I suggest you get home before I notify you parents about your disappearance." Shifu said.

Khan got up and ran out the door.

"So, am I off the hook? Because I didn't even attend the party." Rin said.

"You still owe me 2 months when you were 15 for traumatizing a 2 year old about the legend of Chewbacca." Shifu said.

Rin laughed to herself. "Classic."

* * *

Back in the prison.

* * *

"How long has she been here?" The rhino asked.

"Almost 3 months now." A guard replied.

"And she hasn't whined a bit?" The rhino asked.

"She can't speak lard ass!" The guard hissed.

"I wouldn't like to be in your position man! Paralyzed or not she will manage to break loose, like Tai Lung did by just using a single feather!" The rhino said.

"She won't do anything!" The guard yelled.

"I heard she's very dangerous, she is the leader of a deadly society!" The rhino warned.

"The Huns are dead and gone!" The guard said.

"You don't know that." The rhino said.

"You worry too much man." The guard said as he walked away with the rhino to see the other prisoners.

'Don't worry I will get my revenge, sooner than you think.' Mei thought.

* * *

OMG! OH MY FREAKING GOD!!! I'M FINISHED!!! I'M FINALLY FINISHED!!!

THE TRILOGY ARRIVES IN MAY 25TH! CALLED "COME FIND ME"

CHEERS!!!


End file.
